


Lee Felix And The Quest For The Lost Prince

by NightmareSocks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Felix might wear dress lol, M/M, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft, author tries to be funny, both from greek and norse, english is not my first language btw, he float, invisible legs, srry for any mistakes, warlocks and witches, woojin is legless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSocks/pseuds/NightmareSocks
Summary: at the age of 19, Felix learns a life-changing prophecy that his own mother had kept hidden away from him since he'd been born. He is to set out on a journey to find a prince that had been kidnapped, said prince was to marry some princess in summer's time.If the prince were not home by then, a war could break out between the biggest capitals of the 9 lands.So Felix has sworn that he'll do this and get the prince back to his home before summer. And on his little journey, he made some friends and he made some enemies, and he might have caught some feelings for the ones he shouldn't catch feelings for.But most importantly he and Woojin, his new best friend, has a pretty dope time together.as they go on this crazy trip all across the land.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys, I'm here with a fic. First thing first, my native language isn't English so there might be a lot of grammatical errors so apologies in advance. Uhm second thing, not everything mentioned about the mythology references are correct. I've made some things up to fit, but most are inspired and there are a bunch of references to the gods and goddesses.
> 
> Thirdly, comments are greatly appreciated as they often really give me a burst of writing energy. they also give me a sign that people read my story. Ofc you aren't obligated to do so, just a lil smth I would really appreciate :D

Within a small valley that faced the sea on one side and on the other side faced a gigantic forest, a tiny village laid. It was named after the Norse god that was the guardian of Bifrost, Heimdall, and it was the home for about 100 villagers. 9 of these villagers a little bit more special than the rest, as they were witches and warlocks. If you walked into the small town you’d find a market that bustled with the energy of the villagers, there was always positive chatter along with them all, and rivalry between families were almost unheard of.

Also, within this market circle laid a small shop that was almost hidden by the big buildings that surrounded it. The little shop is known for its potions and spells that almost helped with everything. it's also known to house the 7 witches of the village and the youngest warlock.

the 7 witches- some of the most important people in the village- are the ones creating the healing potions for a minor sickness, like a cold or a stomach ache that won't seem to go away. And for more serious illnesses like "The Curse of Hel". They had spells that are just for party tricks used in celebrations, they didn't like doing it themselves so that's' why they gave some easy ones away to customers who wished for one. Herbs and spices that are all wonderful for cooking, even some recipes, are other things they sold.

Moon Yong-Sun or better known as Solar stood as the head of the household. She's married to Moon Byul-Yi. Solar was the town's first witch to have settled down and remained as the most powerful one. Next in line was Chungha, her captivating beauty and secret love potions that she only gave to the heartbroken, made her one of the big talks of the town. Ahn Hye-Jin, or Hwasa as she liked to be addressed as, had the men drooling and following her around like lost puppies, too bad for them that her heart had already been swooned by the owner of the angelic voice used to lull kids into sleep. Her name was Jung Whee-In. The last witch was the town's protector, Kim Hyun-a, or just Hyuna. In late May, now six years ago, she married the oldest warlock from the neighbouring town.

The last person in the house was the son of Solar and her past lover- or that's what she told him- Lee Felix was the only guy living in the house and the youngest one. His duties were to make easy positions for healing and small explosions for party tricks. His mother was quite the overprotective type when it came to him. Felix owned a special childproof wand and he mostly knew just the easiest and basic spells- that even a toddler would've known- but he did break the rules by learning some in secret in case he ever needed them. He had a strict curfew- the blame there is the beasts that came out at dusk- and he's not allowed to go out of town, not even to pick herbs and spices for the shop. He has to stay within the walls around the village at any time.


	2. Crazy Aunts, a New Wand and a Missing Prince?!

Felix knew with his whole chest that he was not allowed to enter the attic stairwell to eavesdrop when the witches gather for a meeting. But here he was, as he slowly inched up the wooden stairs, doing his very best to avoid that one creaking step that could and would debunk his cover. Loud bickering was the only noise that came from the room behind the old, oak door. From what Felix could hear, it was not going to stop any time soon. His mother was currently not in with them, which was something Felix found strange, but he ignored that thought away and continued up the stairs. Once at the top, he put his ear against the door and tried to separate each of his aunties voices. It all sounded like a big mess of yelling and Felix could feel the annoyance radiating from each woman seep through the cracks of the door and into his soul.

Almost lost in the argument from the witches in the room, Felix nearly missed the sound of the front door being slammed shut. The bell above the door jingled like crazy. Felix froze with his ear still pressed against the door, the voices inside the room quietened down too and Felix felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. That had to be his mother returning home.

"Felix?" his mother called out for him and he could hear the clack of her heels on the wooden stairs up to the second floor. Felix immediately pushed himself away from the door at lightning speed and rushed down the stairs, he grimaced as the step he had tried so hard to avoid, let out the loudest creak he had ever heard in his life, and there was no way she and his aunts hadn't heard that.

He reached the bottom of the attic stairs, just as his mother reached the top to the staircase from the first floor. An innocent smile crept onto his lips and he tried to play it off cool by putting his hands behind his back and swaying back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Hi, mother," Felix said, trying to seem as if he hadn't just broken one of her rules, "where have you been on this fine Monday evening?"

Solar narrowed her eyes at him, "I've been picking bay leave and hyssop," she said as she put the straw basket down on the floor beside the stairs, "I told you that this morning. By the way, did you complete the potion for miss Osbern?"

Felix trailed after her into the kitchen, rubbing his neck sheepish, "about that…"

A clearly audible sigh came from Solar's form, and even with her back facing Felix, he could see the frown on her lips, "What have you been doing?" she turned around with her hands on her hips. 

"I was reading," Felix lied without breaking eye contact. Her shoulders sagged and she shook her head, "I can make it now though!" he quickly suggested as he was already halfway out the kitchen. Solar yelled something, but Felix was already too far away from her to make out what she said.

On his way towards the stairs, he ran past three of his aunts and he slowed down a tiny bit to see if he could manage to catch something from their hushed talking. They were all huddled close to each other in a circle, aunt Chungha stood in the middle did most of the talking. Felix quickly passed them as he noticed his mother peeking her head out from the doorway.

"- The Prince is still gone and he should leave tonight."

Was what he caught as he left for the staircase and stumbled down them. 

Felix jumped the three last steps, landing with a loud boom that scared the poor old man that was standing close to the staircase, browsing the gardening potions shelf. He quickly yelled an apology over his shoulder as he ran to the back room where the brewing took place. The floor behind the counter was rather slippery- due to the fact that he spilt an ice potion used for healing burns earlier that day- so he almost slipped and was deathly close to poking his eye out on the sharp corner of the counter. But he regained his perfect balance and walked carefully over the ice and into the brewing room. The bead curtain rattled as he pushed it aside and entered the room.

The brewing room wasn’t that big. Two big shelves stood against the left wall from the door, a long desk pushed against the wall on the right, and the wall facing the entrance was where the cauldron stood on a tiny lit fire to keep the water scalding hot. Because of the lack of windows and the constant heat coming from the fireplace, the room stayed as hot as a sauna, which made Felix regret wearing a thick sweater in this room.

As he took a look upon the ingredients list and instructions for the potion he's interrupted by a commotion from upstairs again. Since he was a rather curious soul, he quickly put the jar of lavender down and rushed out, the beaded curtain flew in every direction and clattered against the wall and each other. 

"Absolutely not!" it's his mother's loud voice boomed, and it didn't take a second until she came stomping down the stairs, "he's not doing it!"

"Solar it's in the prophecy!" a woman with a blond bob yelled as she came down after Solar, "you can't ignore it anymore!"

Solar glowered at the female, "I will ignore it Wheein. No matter what you and that stupid hag say, he'll never leave for that quest."

Felix stood behind the counter, quite confused about what the whole shouting ordeal was about. Maybe they're talking about the Prince he heard the three other aunts mention when he passed them on the way down. The young warlock scratched his head as he thought about this Prince, no one ever mention the capital in the village. Something about the royal family not doing enough to try and protect the village from the beasts so the town’s folk held a grudge.

"Felix," the voice of his mother broke him out from the thoughts he almost got lost in, "Whatever you do, don't listen to your aunties, you are not to leave this house past sunset. if you so do leave, oh how I'll cast a curse on you. You can drop that potion and head to bed. is everything that I've said understandable?"

"Yeah," Felix mumbled, still a lot of questions ran around in his mind that he didn't dare to ask in fear that it would anger her more. Without any further words exchanged, Felix trudged up the stairs, passing Wheein in the process. The witch winked at him which made him flinch and bolt up the stairs, as a wink from auntie Wheein only meant trouble.

~°~~~°~

Nighttime fell upon the village. By now each shop and Inn had been closed for the night, just a pub remained open for the hunters before they took upon their task to fend off the nightly beasts. Usually, it was just wolves, or once every full moon a Warg could make an appearance for the hunters. The magic shop had turned dark sometime after Felix had been sent to his room, each and every light has been blown out, and the _closed_ sign flipped facing the empty, dark streets of Heimdall. 

In a room on the second floor, Felix sat by himself in the dark. Lights were prohibited since they could potentially attract a pixie. Some pixies are known to steal valuables.

Felix sat hidden under his duvet. You would think that after having grown up with no lights after dusk his fear of the dark should have gone away. But in his opinion, they grew along with him. He sighed under his breath and shuffled to the wall and leant his back on it. A book is something he wished for, as he liked to read to make time pass quicker, as he was more of a night owl than an early bird like the rest of his family.

All of a sudden door gave off an unnatural creak and the brown-haired boy snapped his head to stare at it. The door stayed unmoving and still closed. Felix blinked and rubbed his eyes, deciding on that it's just his imagination playing tricks with his head. The room suddenly turned darker than it had already been, the moonlight that once shone into the room as the only light source, disappeared leaving Felix in complete darkness.

"Okay Felix it's just the dark, it can't hurt you," Felix reassured himself, wrapping the duvet tighter around his body as a protection shield. Not that it would do much.

The dark felt almost suffocating and Felix couldn't see anything in front of him. He knew that there's a mirror right in front of his bed, and he for his weak heart, he'd rather not have to face the mirror monster.

Each second passed as slow as a snail, and Felix's sight started to somewhat get used to the dark, which made it easier for him to make out objects and other such things in his room. And that's also the moment he spotted movements out of the corner of his eye. The warlock was quick to jump under his duvet and lay flat on his stomach, he wiggled his way to the edge of the bed that was facing the door.

He peaked through his duvet from a little opening he made between the duvet and mattress, his gaze set on the door waiting for any more movements that may come. And much to his horror the door slowly creaked open, a slim hand on the door handle and a pair of glowing pink eyes scanned the room for life. Felix could already slowly feel the panic bloom in his chest and the prick of tears behind his eyelids was rather uncomfortable for him but he remained quiet.

The glowing eyes disappear and a low giggle filled the room, Felix was close to spilling the tears gathered in his eyes because of fear when he felt a hand rub his head comforting- or in his mind the hand of death coming to get him and bring him to the underworld.

"Sorry bud, didn't mean to scare ya," it's Hwasa's familiar voice that made him stop the shaking he didn't even know he had begun with, "We gotta talk boy, sit up."

Felix complied, sitting up so he's eye level with his aunt. He's a tad bit nervous for what's to come, as a talk with Hwasa could either be something serious like a life lesson or something that is referred to as 'The Talk' and Felix will much rather jump off a bridge than listen to how he does the baby-making.

"Listen here Lix dear," Hwasa began, looking him dead in the eyes, "What I'm about to tell is something your mother has kept away from you for a long time."

"My mother?" 

"Yes, good ole Solar," Hwasa sighed, "you see Felix when you were born she went to this woman. An old lady that went under the name Sunmi. Sunmi here is an offspring of one the oracles, a woman that gives prophecies. Your mother went to Sunmi a week after she found out about the existence of you."

"Pardon me for interrupting," Felix said sheepish, "but where are you going with this?"

"I'm getting there, damn _you,_ teenagers are more impatient than an old lady that is late for her tea time," Hwasa laughed, "she's hidden something from you, the Prince of Miroh has been kidnapped."

Felix was confused now, he doesn't understand why the Prince had any relation to him in any shape or form, "And how does that involve my mother and me?"

"The prophecy goes like," Hwasa cleared her throat, "_ as the child has turned eighteen they'll go on a quest to find a lost Prince, being legless comes along fine too." _

"Are you telling me if I go on this quest my legs will disappear!?"

"_ shush _!" Hwasa hissed and quickly slapped a hand over Felix's mouth, "if your mother finds out I'm telling you this she'll throw me to Nidhogg."

Felix shook Hwasa's hand off his face, "so why are you telling me this?"

"You have to leave, it's part of your destiny to leave for this quest. When you were born you were gifted a wand, a wand so powerful it puts every other wand to shame. Solar has hidden it, even we struggled to find it," Hwasa rose up from the bed and walked across the room to the door, she whispered something and Felix watched as 4 more of his aunts stumbled into the room.

Chungha was holding a box in her arms, "We're really sorry about this Felix, that we're just throwing this information at you right now, but it is important that you know. The Prince, how long do you think he's been gone for?"

Felix thought back. He remembered hearing about it around three weeks ago when the town's girls were gossiping about it around the fountain Felix usually sat by when he studied. But news travelled slowly to Heimdall.

"I would say maybe for a month or two?" Felix suggested, he was still not understanding this situation.

"The Prince has been gone for over a year Felix. you were to go on this quest last year."

Felix looked at Moonbyul in pure shock, "over a year? news travel that slow?"

"No," Hyuna shook her head with a sigh, "the king and queen kept it a secret until three months ago."

"This is why you have to leave," Hwasa said grabbing the box from Chungha’s grasp, "we've got your bag packed, we believe that you can bring him back and stop the potential war that could break out within the capital as the Prince is to marry the princess from the west next summer."

Felix got no time to react as there's a bag shoved into his arms, he looked up at Moonbyul with wide eyes, he's no longer lost. He's just not sure that his qualified for this. What if he failed and the war broke out? if a war breaks out in the capital, every town is involved, especially Heimdall as the reason the town is still up and going is because of the yearly payments from the king and queen. Felix nibbled on his bottom lip deep in thoughts, judging from the tone of his aunts- and stepmom if he were to address Moonbyul correct- they've made his decision to say yes and go on this quest.

"Wow wow wow- why do is it me who has to do this?"

"The prophecy chose you," Hyuna shrugged, "You can't avoid it really."

Felix knew he might be a coward and that he is rather inexperienced for something this big, but maybe if he completed this quest his mother would finally accept the fact that he did not need protection from everything mildly harmful. And maybe he got to show what he is really made of.

"Do I leave now?" 

The satisfied and relieved sighs and smiles from the five women made Felix smile too. Hwasa opened the box and took out a white wand. It was elegant and classy, it looked 10 times better than the stick he used. His wand was even partly bent after Felix fell down the stairs and landed on the wand. His hands shook as he took the wand from Hwasa. The material was smooth, not a single scratch on the material, a rainbow crystal was stuck to the end that's bigger and the middle of the wand has a silver ring around it. Felix felt almost as if the wand is too fancy for him to hold.

"Now go," Moonbyul dragged him up from the bed, "your mother awakes at this hour you know," she patted Felix's head affectionately, "make us proud bud."

Felix smiled widely and hugged her tightly, "Take care of my mother," he felt the rest of them gather around and create a group hug.

Once the hug broke apart Felix is ushered toward the window that Hyuna and Chungha opened and out rolls rope made out of bedsheets and pillowcases. He glanced over the edge of the window and gulped, the second floor was quite high over the ground. A weight was put on his shoulders and he looked over his shoulder to see Wheein put a backpack, she saw him look at her and she smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Good luck Felix," Hwasa said and promptly lifted Felix up and out the window. Felix almost screamed as he felt that there was no ground beneath his feet, and clambered onto the homemade rope for dear life. He looked up to see Chungha smiling brightly at him, mouthing good luck before she's joined by the rest of them. He put the wand in his mouth, and let go on his death grip on the rope. Something sparked in Felix's soul, it was like a euphoric feeling as he started sliding down the rope. The winds rustled his hair and clothes, the moon shone brightly in the sky.

Clumsily Felix stumbled as he reached the ground and tried to gain his balance again, he looked up to see the window to his room closed and his mother's bedroom now lit up. He panicked and started running for the forest he's forbidden to enter. He ran past a group of hunters that shouted for him to stop and that it's not safe to run in that direction, he ignored them. Because Felix has a mission. a quest. A task to complete. 

Felix ran so fast that it took him only a few seconds to reach the wall that is there to protect them from evil. The adrenaline pumped through his veins as he pushed open the iron gate, it was a lot heavier than he thought and the stomping of boots from the hunters were increasingly becoming louder. Felix cast a glance over his shoulder and without thinking he took his wand, cast a spell he knew by heart. And a green light exploded from the wand and like lightning hit the ground, from where it had hit a wall of flora explodes up.

"holy shit!" Felix exclaimed, looking at the wand and laughing loudly, exhilarated by the power of the wand. He then froze for a second time this night as the hunters started chopping away on the plants, he snapped back and quickly slipped out off the small crack he created in the gate. And he started running again, leaves crunched under his shoes that he couldn’t even remember putting on.

Yellow Wood was a deep forest, it had every beast imaginable lurking around in it, waiting for their next prey. Felix being the biggest coward when it came to the dark, could already feel how the adrenaline was being replaced with fear. He came to a halt in his sprint, looked around the forest of yellow trees that were as tall as the sky above, covering the moon with its treetops. Felix's head snapped up in the direction of a twig snapping and what sounded like a low growl followed after. The warlock gnawed on his lip, unsure as to what he should do, he looked ahead. He had barely any knowledge of where he was to go to find this so-called lost Prince. The only piece information he knew is how to get to Heimdall from the capital you have to go north, so if Felix took the opposite of North he'll end up in the capital. 

Hopefully.

The growl sounded again, this time louder than the first and Felix remembered how he just needed to start bolting down the gravel path, not stopping until he reached the dock and was at least a couple of metres into the sea.

His boots made crunching noises after him as he runs over the dried out leaves and rocks, he could partly distinguish the noise of something else running behind him from the noise it made. Felix knew better than to look back, as that would not only slow him down, he'd probably slip or trip on something. So he kept his gaze straight ahead. His lungs were burning from the intense running he's doing and the lack of proper oxygen intake. Not being used to running, he was panting quite hard, and the weight from his backpack made it less easier to run.

the wand was tightly clutched in his grasp, but he couldn’t find the courage to summon another spell whilst running. As he had gotten deeper into the forest, the trees were now getting closer to each other. It made it impossible to make out anything as it got darker. He had no idea as to how far the dock was from where he was now. He felt a little risky, so Felix cast a quick glance over his shoulder and immediately regretted it to the core. The beast that has planted its gaze and mind on Felix was something straight out of a nightmare. 

Behind him, at least thrice his size- probably even bigger than that- a beast bigger than a bear, its fur the same as a wolf- technically is a bear sized wolf- and eyes glowing red. Its mouth was open revealing razor-sharp teeth, canines sharper as knives, salvia dripped from the corners of its mouth.

Felix turned his head forward again and speed up, "A goddamn warg is following me. Great!" he screamed at no one, his face getting slapped by a few branches he didn’t manage to dodge.

The Warg growled and snapped its jaw, Felix screeched in fear when the hot breath of the beast fanned the back of his shins. He couldn’t go faster he knew that, but he spotted a tree that he could easily jump up into and climb up to the top and somehow stay safe. The plan quickly formed in his head as he took a turn, he heard the warg slip on the gravel and roll, it gave him an extra few seconds to successfully step on the tree trunk and launch himself up into the tree, as high as he could.

Felix panted as he looked down. He's at least a few meters up into the tree. The warg looked around confused as to where its prey had gone. Felix held his breath in fear that even the tiniest noise would trigger the Warg to find him and then he’s dead meat, which meant the prince or whatever is also dead meat. With the last growl, a growl mixed with annoyance and anger, the warg stalked off. The warlock up in the tree waited a couple of seconds before he let out the air he had been keeping in his lungs, sweat trickled down his face. Felix took a quick scan of the forest, the almost black colour of the trees made it seem darker than it already was. The electric yellow leaves almost glowed when he thought about it, it’s nothing bright, it’s just enough that he could see the yellow colour. 

In the silence of the forest, Felix's ears picked up a sound of running water that sounded close by, a small stream mayhaps, from Felix’s knowledge they came from a bigger water source. 

Aka the sea. Or the river that leads to the sea.

Felix was now sure that the Warg was gone, so he slowly climbed down the tree. Almost at the bottom of the tree he lost his footing and fell flat on his butt. The brown head inhaled sharply and rolled onto his stomach, aggressively rubbing his hands on his butt to somewhat soothe the pain. 

“This journey is going so great,” He grumbled into moss. Standing up again and dusting the dirt off his pyjamas. He’s still wearing his goddamn pyjamas. Felix kicked a rock in frustration, it’s only been an hour and he’s already done, he hears the rock hit something. That something let out a noise, “Oh crap.”

~°~~~°~

“Go find the prince they said, it would be fun they said,” Felix mumbled to himself as he fought past many branches that almost poked his eyes out. He’d been walking for gods know how long and he was still not close to the docks. Or that’s what Felix thought as he didn’t exactly know where he was.

By the time morning would roll around, he’d still be walking. Felix had tried to follow the stream he had found, but it seemed like it was going on forever and ever, never coming to an end which was more annoying than the nagging from both his mother and teacher.

As he was so lost in his thoughts of complaints, he didn’t notice that he was walking straight towards a tiny hill if he were to put his foot down wrong- he’d definitely go tumbling down and into the water that was at the bottom of the hill- and as I had predicted, Felix did go tumbling down. A yelp left his mouth as the ground under his foot slipped away and he went crashing down onto the forest floor. Rolling down a couple of meters, Felix tried to stop moving, but that made it go faster. And it was not comfortable at all to roll as he went over rocks and roots, he was also getting quite dizzy as well.

After what had felt like years, finally he stopped rolling, but that was because he went plummeting into the water. It was autumn, September to be specific, so the water was colder than cold. The freezing temperature stabbed his skin and he gasped, water going into his mouth and he choked. Quickly he could feel the air stored in his lungs run out and more water entered his mouth that he swallowed, he kicked his feet around and looked up to see the moonlight shone through the water.

Now it was in a matter of time before his air storage would run empty and he’d drown. His vision was already getting coated in black dots and his throat burned. With a sudden burst of adrenaline again, he quicked his legs hard and the surface came closer and closer until he broke through. The second his head came above the water he inhaled a mouthful of air as he also coughed up water. It was incredibly cold, his teeth chattered against each other and he tried to look for something to swim to and hold on to, but it was so dark he almost couldn’t see anything.

The only light source being that big white thing in the sky. Felix then spotted the thing he had been looking for, the boat dock. through his teeth chatter he laughed in delight, he also saw how close he was so he started swimming over to it. In the back of his mind, he had a small tinge of fear for the black water he was in. As he couldn’t see the bottom of it, his fear set in for a potential creature to come and ruin his life. But he tried to ignore that thought and focus on just swimming to safety.

Behind him somewhere, something splashed and Felix almost screamed. He couldn't understand why things couldn't just leave him alone. Instead, he just swam faster, swimming faster than he’d ever done before. He kicked his legs like crazy, his arms going like propellers how fast they were going around. and in mere seconds he reached land, quickly hoisting his body up on the wooden dock. 

Felix managed to just roll on top with his legs the second something reached out to grab him. He only saw a webbed, grey/greenish hand for a split second before it went back into the water.

His breathing was all kinds of messed up, panting and wheezing, occasionally coughing as he tried to gather his thoughts before he started his next move. Which was to start sailing for who knew how long. Felix gulped as he stood up with shaky legs, the whole dock was moving along with the waves which made it a little difficult to stand. He wobbled his way over to the wooden boat, it looked rather new and it had a tiny lamp on it. The clothes he wore dripped with water and the chilly wind from the north made him shiver as he sat down on the bench in the boat. 

It was driven by magic. Felix could gather that from the tiny writing on the mast.

“I don’t know any spells to power boats though,” Felix said with disappointment, but he reached for his wand anyway.

He stared at the white, fancy stick for a few seconds, before he waved the wand around. Nothing happened so he groaned in annoyance. He tried again, and again, and again. Each time a small spark would come from the tip, but it disappeared quicker than Felix could blink. At the verge of giving up, he flicked his wrist a certain way and light exploded from the wand. The sudden explosion was so powerful in force that it almost knocked him overboard, he did though, fall off the bench and land in an awkward position with his legs up on the bench. 

“Wow… didn’t know it did that,” Felix mumbled and struggled to get back up. Because the more he moved, the more the boat swayed and that made it a bit of a challenge to stand up straight. But he managed and once he did, he noticed that the boat was moving away from the docks.

Felix smiled and almost jumped up in glee, but remembered that jumping might have made the boat flip over and he would fall straight back into the ice-cold water. He sat down and grabbed onto the rudder handle, trying to steer the boat in the direction he thought was west if he followed the sun- as it rises in the west- he could be onto something.

For now Felix had made the first big step in his long journey for the missing prince, and he still had one long way to go before he would reach his goal. As long as he made it in time for summer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this story^^


	3. An Island, a Floating Guy and Furies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter beep beep! Thinking of actually making my updating schedule as Tuesdays and sometimes Fridays, depends on how much time I have

Felix awoke with a start as the boat came to a halt. The poor boy was flung off the bench he’d been laying down on and hit the floor with a loud bang. For a few minutes, Felix laid there in pain and agony, staring up at the sun that was uncomfortably hot. Too hot for it to be September. Once the pain faded to a certain point wherein he could move again, he grabbed onto the mast and hoisted himself up.

“Good lord, what happ…” Felix trailed off as he saw his boat had hit a sandy beach and was no longer sailing on the water.

He looked around in pure confusion as to how in the world he’d gotten here. Nowhere on the map, he found in his bag had there been an island in the direction he’d been going in. According to the map he should be seeing mountains, not palm trees and a wooden hut. Felix groaned, nothing seemed to be going as he wanted. He jumped out of the boat and landed in the super hot sand barefoot, the feeling of the burning hot sand made him yell out in pain and he stumbled and fell forward on his face. 

To put it easy, Felix wasn’t having the time of his life with this journey.

The sand crunched in front of him and Felix felt sand get kicked on top of his head. The same hot sand that burned the soles of his feet entered his ears, which made him sit up abruptly. Sand flew off his head and hair as he shook his head to get the remaining sand out from his ears. He’d almost forgotten to check what had caused the movement of the sand, but he did remember so he quickly scanned the area in front of him, but there was nothing. Only an indent in the sand of a pair of feet. Confused Felix rose up, but his head bumped into something rather solid and he fell back down on his knees.

“Watch it!” Someone yelled and Felix’s head snapped up at the sound.

There he came face to face with a male. The boy had a glare on his face as he rubbed his chin with one hand, he had a good looking face. A sharp jaw with a squarish face, a small nose and sharp eyes- probably because of the glaring- and the most noticeable feature, he had no legs.

“Y-your legs…?” Felix said but realized how rude and impolite that sounded and cringed.

“Didn’t your mom raise you to be polite?” The unknown boy scoffed and turned around to walk in the direction of the small wooden hut Felix had seen earlier.

Felix remained seated in the sand and watched the boy’s back. A thought hit him, he had no clue as to where he had ended up. A current might have steered him off course whilst he’d been far away in the dreamland. Because there’s no way this island had just randomly appear out of the blue and not been written in on the map, and that boy probably knew the big question Felix needed an answer on to find out where would go it to wherever he had to go. So Felix quickly scrambled up to his feet and ran after.

“No, wait!” Felix yelled and grabbed onto the boy’s coat, “That was very rude of me, please forgive me! I have questions that you might know the answers of!”

The boy stopped and turned his head to look down at him- as he was at least a head taller- he was still frowning, “Yeah that was very rude of you to say. But I’m feeling nice so I’ll forgive you,” He shrugged his shoulders, “About questions though? I don’t know if I want to answer.”

Felix stopped up, so did the boy, and he kinda just stared at him with wide eyes, “Ho- What do you want from me that’ll make you answer them?”

“Nothing,” He said, “You can leave now.”

Felix made a sound of frustration and tugged on his coat like he was a small child again, “That’s the problem, Mister, I don’t know the way. I am lost.”

“Mister- Now do I look that old to be a mister to you?” He said irked, “But I’ll answer your question. Kid. How old are you by the way?”

“I’m not a kid, I’m Felix Lee and I’m nineteen,” Felix said and gave the boy a peace sign, “You didn’t ask for my name, but I felt like telling you.”

“Hmm, nineteen,” The boy hummed, his head tilted slightly, “I’m Kim Woojin, and I’m only four years older than you, so you do the math,” Woojin offered a small smile and a handshake. But as quick as the smile had appeared it disappeared and a look of worry was replaced on his face, so instead of waiting for Felix to grab his hand to shake hands, Woojin took a hold of his and started dragging him towards the hut.

“Why are you going at such a fast pace, is there something wrong?” Felix asked, almost tripping over his feet as Woojin seemed to speed up his walk? Float? Felix had no idea what to call it, as you know, Woojin didn't seem to have legs.

Woojin didn’t answer at first, he seemed almost troubled by the whatever was happening. It also made Felix nervous as in his head- and gut feeling- something bad were about to happen, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. But as Woojin was about to answer, he was quite rudely interrupted by a screech that came from inside the forest of high palm trees. Felix really hated the sight of forests at the moment, as he’d almost been eaten by a warg in the one back home in Heimdall. 

Once they reached the hut, Woojin was quick to shove Felix inside once he’d gotten open the door. Felix opened his mouth to say something, but Woojin shushed him by putting a finger up to his own lips and held his other hand up to his neck, a mild warning that if Felix spoke he’d regret it. They stayed in silence and Felix could ever so slightly hear the faint sound of wings flapping, the sound did get slightly louder as the seconds ticked away, and the crease on Woojin’s forehead increasingly got deeper the more he stood by the door. His head snapped up to the window with the door and stared out, Felix again tried to say something as he was mildly confused, but again Woojin shut him up before he could even utter a single word or sound.

He wasn’t even looking at him!?

Finally, after what Felix thought had been an hour of just silence and staring at each other, Woojin sighed and faced him again.

“What was that for?” Felix asked.

“Furies,” Woojin said and floated around Felix and flopped down on one of the chairs, “This island is their portal to the overworld from the underworld. They bring their men here for punishments.”

“Are you here as a punishment!?” Felix exclaimed and ran over to Woojin, standing right in front of the boy with wide eyes.

Woojin looked mildly offended and shocked by the accusation of him doing something potentially evil, his mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he gave up on speaking. He pinched the bridge of his nose and Felix could hear him mutter ‘_ this kid is giving me a headache’ _ Woojin motioned for Felix to take a seat in front of him and the younger did so, he sat down on the wooden chair and awaited the answer he would receive from Woojin.

“Felix,” Woojin began, he looked unsure as to what he would say, “This island is a curse. Once you’re here it’s impossible to leave- well I mean not impossible impossible- but, the furies don’t let just anyone leave, I’ve tried, as to why I live in this shabby hut that looks like total crap, they can't find me here. They know who leaves, they feel it, once a soul has entered the island they feel it, you can only hide and hope they don’t find you.”

“I have a boat.”

“What?”

“I have a boat, you can join me on my journey,” Felix said dead serious, but Woojin only looked at him confused, “Before summer comes, I need to have brought the Prince of Miroh back to the capital, if I don’t… A war could break out between Miroh and Tauris, as the prince is to marry some princess from there. And the kind form Tauris is kinda a bitch so if the prince isn’t there he’ll declare war.”

“And why are you chosen to do this?” Woojin asked because in his mind Felix was just a little kid and the mission sounded a bit big for him to just do alone.

“A prophecy.”

“A prophecy?”

“My aunties said so,” Felix shrugged. 

“Okay then,” Woojin looked at him with an unreadable gaze. They were seated in silence, just staring at each other and blinking, both waited for the other to say something first. Woojin then rose up, he made his way over to the sink by one of the few windows in the hut, Felix couldn’t help but be slightly fascinated by the way he moved. You know, no legs again, just a floating upper body.

“Can you float higher?” Felix now realized he had a habit of talking before thinking first, his own mouth had a mind of its own. 

Woojin stopped doing what he was doing and looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with the younger, “Yeah, I can. Why do you ask?” He then proceeded on with filling a pot with water, “Tea?”

“Oh, nothing I was just wondering. Hope I didn't come off as rude,” Felix turned his head downwards to gaze upon the table like it was one of the most interesting things in the world.

“No you didn't, but answer my question then, tea or not?”

“I’ll take a cup.”

Again they settled in silence. A rather comfortable silence this time, it oddly reminded Felix of his time back in Heimdall. It would be a long, long time until he could go back and experience having a cup of tea made from magical herbs again. Woojin made a sound of annoyance which made Felix cast a quick glance to see the other frown at his oven. Looked like he’d run out of firewood or a way to light up a fire. Felix opened his mouth to suggest an idea he had that could help, but he remembered his wand had been left on the boat.

Or had it?

Felix felt around his body until he found something that felt like a stick in his back pocket. Immediately he grabbed it and lo and behold, it was his wand. How it had appeared in his back pocket when he clearly remembered putting it in his backpack to protect it whilst he took a nap. Nevermind that, Felix had it now, so now he could help Woojin light up the fire he was trying to get started. The older was still fumbling with the little bits of firewood he had and was trying to get it to light up, but from the looks of it, it was failing quite miserably. 

Felix had to think hard about the spell he wanted, so he didn’t accidentally set something that shouldn’t be on fire, on fire. He did that once and that was a one-way ticket to bye-bye-wand-for-a-week and that was the worst week of his life as he couldn’t do anything magic related with Moonbyul. Anyways, Felix did remember an easy spell that was foolproof, it was basically a beginners spell. Just as Woojin had moved away from the oven, to look for matches perhaps, Felix took that as a chance to cast the spell without worrying about hurting Woojin. With a mumble of a few words and a slight flick of his wrist in a certain way- a small triangle form- a tiny red light shot out from the tip and it exploded into a tiny fire in the oven.

The fire then quickly got slightly bigger and Felix mentally cheered and hid the wand in his pocket again. Woojin exhaled in annoyance and spun around, his gaze passed the now lit oven for split second, and he did a double-take. Once he’d registered that there was, in fact, a fire in the oven, his jaw dropped and his eyes just doubled in size. Felix held in a giggle as he watched Woojin look at the fire like it had said the world’s most shocking thing.

“You got a fire now,” Felix said, swallowing another giggle and tried to look not suspicious at all. He was good at doing that- not really though.

“Did you do this?” Woojin asked, still wearing the shocked expression, “If so, how did you do that? Magic?” 

“Magic.. yeah something like that actually,” Felix replied as he pulled out the wand again.

It took just a mere second before Woojin was now seated in front of Felix again, he stared at the wand with big eyes filled with curiosity. Woojin then moved his gaze away from the wand and up to Felix’s face, he tried to compose his expression. But what broke his stoic expression was the sparkle of excitement in his brown eyes.

“If it’s not a hassle, may I hold it?” Woojin motioned with his head towards the wand.

“Here!” Felix quickly- but carefully- handed it over to the older, “Don’t break it Mister Woojin.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Woojin twirled the white wand in his hands, each finger of his touched and felt the smooth material. It was almost like porcelain when Felix thought about it. He was also mumbling words under his breath as he studied every inch of the fancy stick, turning it so the end with the crystal faced him and Woojin’s eyes was yet again filled with the same spark he had when he first saw it, he was intensively looking at the crystal as well as touching it. Flipping it over so he was now staring at the end where the magic would come out from, his eyebrows furrowed and confusion was now etched onto his face.

“Is there anything wrong with it?” Felix asked with worry that he’d already broken it.

“No,” Woojin mumbled, he set the wand down and returned his focus towards Felix, “There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just slightly different from the others I’ve seen. As the magical exit as you would call it is not the same… and perhaps the core is quite different.”

“How so?” Felix asked, he nervously played with his fingernails.

“Instead of the tip having a powered gem, yours only has a gem at the opposite end whilst the end that the magic comes out of, is just an opening. So in a way your wand is just the opposite of a normal one. Nothing biggie,” Woojin explained and handed the wand back to Felix, “The core one the other hand is noticeably more powerful than others I’ve come across.”

“Are you some kind of wand expert Mister Woojin?”

“Oh no I am not, and please stop calling me that” Woojin sighed- he did a lot of sighing- and looked out the window longingly, “I come from a town full of warlocks and witches actually. I wasn’t one myself. The city was named Madea, after the priestess that served Hecate. You know, the goddess of Magic. Anyways, Felix, witches lived in my city to gather all the knowledge that she knew from Hecate, my mom actually was a witch herself. Tragic story actually as she passed when I was thirteen after a failed spell. For my wands knowledge, my old man ran a shop. A wand shop, so I helped him there once I had finished my lectures at school. I did that since I was ten until I turned seventeen, so I learned from him how to handle everything wand related. Then my city was attacked and the rest is just a sob story I won’t get in to. Hope that answered your question.”

“I’m sorry about your mom and city,” Felix put his hands over Woojins, he first noticed how small his hands were compared to Woojin’s and mentally cried.

“It’s been years. I’m over it really,” Woojin smiled, “By the way, your hands are super small.”

“They are not!”

Woojin laughed and got up again, he floated over to the oven to take the hot pot off, he then found two cups and two tea bags. Felix sat in his seat, pouting over how his hands happened to be just a tad bit smaller than average. But it was a typical Heimdall thing! He couldn’t help that his genes were like this. 

“One of two sugar cubes?”

“Three.”

“THree!?”

“Yes, mister-”

“Felix,” Woojin had turned around, now almost glaring at him, “Stop. Calling. Me That.”

“Okay,” Felix smirked, “Master Woojin.”

“I’ve barely known you for an hour and you’re already getting on every single nerve I have and pressing all my buttons at the same time,” Woojin said, he came over to the table and set the cup down in front of Felix.

The tea smelled wonderful. It was a nice purple colour and smelt like lavender and honey, Felix blew softly on his tea, watching the steam float up to the ceiling before it disappeared into nothing. He now remembered the point of following Woojin instead of going back to his boat.

“I have a question, or several” Felix said as he put his cup back down on the table, “First of all, how do I get away from this island without having the furies chop my head off? Second, which date is it today?”

Woojin too put his cup down, “To answer your first question, you pray and hope they don’t come for you as you try to leave. I recommend nightfall as a good time to leave. For your second question, it’s September the twenty-seventh.”

Felix actually spat out his tea in shock as he heard the date leave Woojin’s mouth. As he was too busy getting the date processed in his mind, he didn’t hear the scolding from Woojin as the older rushed around trying to wipe up the spilt tea whilst yelling something about this table being stained for ages now and that Felix was a nut brain. Felix, on the other hand, was having a mild existential crisis as he didn’t know he’d already travelled for a week.

Didn’t he just leave yesterday!?

“Woojin you’re joking? Please tell me you’re joking,” Felix pleaded.

“I’m not joking Felix,” Woojin said as he furiously wiped the table with a cloth.

“But- but I swear I left yesterday!”

Woojin stopped wiping the table and stayed silent for a few seconds, “You must have traveled through the mist then. The sleep mist that the sirens use to knock out their prey if their song isn’t heard and it knocks you out well, you’ve been out for a week I guess.”

Felix groaned and let his head hit the table, “Now I lost a week to get to the capital to gather information!”

“Sounds Like a you problem,” Woojin hummed and threw the cloth into the sink, “Nothing you can do about that.”

Felix sighed and put his cheeks on his palms, “Mister Woojin- No I won’t stop calling you that,” He looked up with his gaze at Woojin, “Unless you join me.”

“Join you?” Woojin said confused, “On the journey you have?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t think so Felix,” Woojin said and shook his head, “Not much a legless beng like me can do to help you.”

“But listen, the prophecy said: _ as the child has turned eighteen they'll go on a quest to find a lost Prince, being legless comes along fine too,” _Felix recited the exact words Hwasa had said to him earlier, “The last part as to be about you.”

“Wow just because I have no legs. How rude you are again.”

“Come on join me!” Felix jumped up and grabbed Woojin’s hands and led them up to his own face, his eyes sparkled.

Woojin had an internal battle with himself as he tried to avoid the sad puppy dog eyes Felix was doing towards him. But Woojin had a weak mind and soul for things that were cute so he gave in after Felix stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

“Fine, I’ll go with you.”

“Wohoo!” Felix celebrated with a mini dance and again grabbed Woojin’s hands after he was done with his twirls, “We leave at night time then. Pack your bag partner.”

~°~~~°~

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the moon took its place upon, the now dark blue sky, filled with white blinking stars. The hut had been cleaned and almost cleared out of almost everything- Woojin didn’t own that much stuff- and the two found themselves hurrying over to the magic boat Felix owned. As they ran they couldn’t hear anything but their footsteps crunching over the white sand, the sound of wing flaps from the Furies non-existent and it seemed like it was going quite well.

They made it over to the boat, it was still in the same spot Felix had crashed with it in. He slung one of Woojin’s bags into the boat and together with the older they pushed the boat into the water, Felix’s feet getting soaked by the water that was a lot warmer than the water back in Heimdall. He grabbed his wand and flicked his wrist that same certain way he did the first night, a blue light this time emitted from the wand and surrounded the boat, it disappeared after a few seconds. 

Felix jumped into the boat along with Woojin, “You ready?” He said while looking at Woojin with a smile.

“I guess,” Woojin shrugged, “Haven’t left this island in five years I think. Kinda lost count actually, but I’m ready to go from this trash hole now. How fast can you go?”

“No idea,” Felix said, he grabbed his wand, “Wanna test it out?”

“Fuck yeah! Fire it up, Lixie boy!”

Felix grinned and mumbled a word that came to his mind, he quickly pointed the wand at the ‘motor’ of the boat. A pink light flashed and the boat sped up quite a bit, the change of speed shocked both of the passengers and both were thrown off the benches.

“Why does this always happen to me!?” Felix whined from where his face was mushed against the wooden floor of the boat.

“You mean you get thrown off your bench all the time?” Woojin groaned as he pushed himself up, he ‘sat’ down on the bench again and looked back towards the island. Suddenly Woojin gasped and his eyes were bigger than dinner plates.

“What is it Woojin?”

“FURIES! OH, I’M GOING TO DIE!” Woojin screeched and dove behind the bench at the front.

Felix raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look up, his eyes too got as big as dinner plates as he saw the monster. A female body with giant wings and red glowing eyes came at them at a high speed. Felix screamed and went for his wand, he almost dropped it into the ocean as he tried to summon a spell. He quickly aimed it at her and sent an explosive spell. Sadly it was a weak spell and didn’t even slow the thing down.

“Go faster dammit!” Felix screamed at the boat and started to use the same spell he had used to get the speed up earlier, but for some reason, the boat didn’t speed up as he wanted. 

Felix then did a risky thing, he jumped up, surprisingly he had a good balance and didn't topple over as the boat went over a wave. With a fearless gaze in his eyes, Felix inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. His mind raced with different words in an old language he didn’t know of from before, it all just seemed to come to him now. Spells upon spells and their meanings entered his brain. With some sort of luck, he managed to find one that made sense.

He mumbled the words he needed, the wand only gave off a tiny spark, so Felix said them a little louder this time with more determination in his voice. The spark was bigger this time and when it hit the Fury, the thing exploded into a fine dust. Felix exhaled and flopped back down on his steering bench.

“Is it gone?” Woojin said.

“Yeah…”

“Shit, we almost died two minutes into this journey.”

“Exciting right?” Felix spoke with a playful smile.

“Ah yes, near-death experiences, how exciting.”


	4. Birds, Wolves and a Dress?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go p yesterday but I got really busy with school so I forgot ^^" Also for some parts I used some Latin, not sure if it's right so if you know Latin sorry for that lol and sorry for any other mistakes

“How long have we been sailing for?” 

Felix hung with his body draped over the edge of the boat and hands down into the cool seawater, playing with the tiny waves that came and hit the boat's’ side. 

Woojin looked up from the map he held in his hands, he had quite noticeable dark circles under his eyes after having gotten little to no sleep for the past 3 days they’d been out at sea. He’d try sleeping, but then the waves would wake him up again when they knocked into the side of the boat and splashed cold water on him. And even though Woojin didn’t seem like he had legs, he still had some sort of feeling in them, which he just found out after having them cramp up every sixth second.

“It’s been three days Felix,” Woojin said with a sigh and returned to stare at the map, “According to your magic map, we should reach land sometime now… Can you see anything? Like any land in sight?”

Felix lifted his gaze up from the small waves and looked ahead, he couldn’t see anything but the crystal clear water that the sun shone on. He squinted through the bright light as he thought he saw something, but turned out it was just a seagull flying above the boat. Simply Felix ignored the bird and went back to just feeling the waves with his hand, getting lost in his own thoughts that were clouded by a few questions and maybe the craving for cake. Yeah, he could really do for some cake right now- Wait a bird!?

Abruptly he stood up, which sent a jolt through the boat and it started swaying uncontrollably. Woojin almost fell off-board as he too got up to try and force Felix to sit back down so the boat wouldn’t flip over, he shouted something incoherent as the map fell out from his grasp and he watched helplessly as the wind grabbed a hold of it and blew it away. Jaw agape Woojin turned to look at Felix who was intensely watching the bird circle the boat before it flew away.

“Felix our map!?” Woojin shouted while flailing his arms in the air.

“It’s a bird.”

Woojin blinked, “A bird?” He then dove for Felix and got him in a headlock, “We lost our map because you saw a bird?!”

Felix, who was promptly being choked, was somehow trying to nod his head as well as aggressively tapping Woojin’s arm, signalling him to let go of him before his air storage ran out and he blacked out. The older tho was lost in his ranting about how the map was gone and they would have no way of knowing where the hell they were going, he meant they’d get lost at sea and they’d never find the prince and then the war would most probably happen. Just then, as black dots started to appear in his vision, Felix saw the top of a tree. Then more came, until a whole forest came into view.

“Woojin- look,” Felix croaked out, his voice didn’t come out as loud as he wanted, but it should do. 

Seemed like it did too as Woojin’s hold slowly began loosening up until Felix could slip under his arms and finally breathe comfortably again. Once he had his breathing back up, Felix punched Woojin in the shoulder and cursed at him for attempting to murder him.

“It’s a forest!” Woojin shouted, “Get your boat to go faster!”

Felix rolled his eyes and shuffled carefully over to the boat ‘engine’ there he sat down, did the usual procedure of pulling out his wand and flicked it around. The boat sped up as it did when he performed that spell and the newly spotted land came quicker into view, the trees were really similar to the trees back in Heimdall, which meant for Felix that they were on the right way towards the capital.

Miroh had been proclaimed as the capital hundreds of years ago after the famous war between three gods. Heimdall used to be a giant city like Miroh, but after the war, it had been reduced and many had died, so the big city became the small village it is today. Miroh on the other had remained the biggest city. Even after the war. It had gotten the support from Odin on its side, the royal family were rumoured to still have the god’s power on their side, which is why they had remained so powerful throughout the years. Again the capital wasn’t THE capital, it was just the capital over clé 1 as it was called. Felix lived in the land named clé 2, which in theory was just the smaller part of 1 and still belonged under the rules of Miroh.

Anyway, back to the boat that was going at a bit to uncontrollable speed towards the land, none of the boys aboard took notice to it as they were too busy celebrating finally being to get out of this boat and stretch their legs and non-existent legs. Woojin had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the warming sun and wind on his face, he swore internally to never get on a boat again- just in really important situations, like a life and death situation. 

Once Felix- who had previously been busy watching a dolphin that had been swimming alongside them- saw how dangerously fast they were heading for the beach, he started to panic as in stressful situations he didn’t remember things he needed. Aka, he couldn’t remember the speed reduction spell and it was starting to haste to get the boat to stop before it collided.

Felix realized, only a meter away from the beach that there was no way in hell he could stop this thing now. Their only choice was now to just jump off it and hope they would land on something soft, and not hard and sharp rocks that could at a worst-case scenario pierce through their skin.

“Jump!” Felix screeched as he grabbed Woojin’s coat collar and yanked him up, before he kicked off from the side of the boat and into the water.

Woojin who had been enjoying the moment on the boat was terribly confused as to why he had been yanked off the boat and why Felix hadn’t just stopped it. But as for powers Woojin apparently he had, he quickly made himself float before _ his _body could collide with the ground, and he kinda just watched as Felix helplessly hit the water and how the boat exploded into tiny pieces as it crashed into a tree.

With a sigh, Woojin floated over to the now soaked boy, “What was that all about? Why didn’t you just stop the boat?” He asked while he helped Felix up.

The younger dripped of water from head to toe, “I might have forgotten what the speed reduction spell was,” he said sheepish and got the wand out from his pocket, “You know, stuff like that happens haha.”

Woojin pinched the bridge of his nose, “Are you serious?” He said and dragged the hand down his face, already regretting that he said yes to join Felix as everything seemed to go to shit at the moment.

They both turned to look at the boat- or what was left of that boat now being on fire before it just evaporated into nothing. 

Woojin sent Felix a glare while the warlock just giggled nervously whilst rubbing his nape, feeling a bit guilty. Turning around, Woojin set off into the forest, as he saw that as the only way they should go and they might come to a village. 

“Wait for me!” Felix shouted and dashed after him, grabbing the backpack that had been thrown off the boat when it had crashed.

The pair made their way into the deep spruce tree forest, Felix having to job alongside Woojin as he seemed to float faster than Felix could walk. They walked in silence, the only sound was the surrounding sound from the forest, like birds chirping, a distant waterfall, the wind blowing whistling as it blew past them, and the sound of Felix’s boots crunching against the ground.

Funny thing, Felix was actually still wearing his pyjamas, which were just a simple blue pair of pants and a white t-shirt. Woojin, on the other hand, looked more classy than Felix with his white coat and black turtleneck. If he had worn pants, it would probably have been a pair of brown leather-like trousers. They weren't exactly made out of leather, it was a similar type of fabric, but it was a lot softer and didn’t sit against the legs as tightly as most leather pants did. They were used for hunting at most.

Felix sighed, he didn’t like silence so he started whistling a tune, he glanced at Woojin out of the corner of his eye to see if he had reacted to him whistling. But Woojin stayed silent, gaze turned ahead and he seemed to only focus on where he was going rather than what Felix did. Whistling a bit louder Felix walked slightly closer to Woojin’s side, he didn’t intend to annoy the other, just make him talk to him before he died of boredom. 

But nothing really seemed to work, so Felix huffed and stayed silent too. 

To make time somehow pass and to make the walking not as boring, he distracted himself by looking around the green forest. The trees here were big and the pine needles actually looked quite like needles- with size and how pointy they looked- Felix smirked to himself as he reached out to a branch, and yanked a needle. He quickly checked if Woojin had caught him doing so, but again, the older as mainly keeping his focus on the very faint pathway. Felix giggled internally as he slowly inched closer to Woojin again, the pine needle in his grasp, aimed towards the exposed skin on Woojin’s wrist. And with that, he slowly brought the needle towards Woojin’s arm, and only just a mere centimetre away from the older, Woojin quickly moved his hand away and the needle poked nothing but the air.

“Wha-” Felix was interrupted as he felt a sting on his neck, he yelped and jumped away from Woojin who was looking at him a cunning smile, he too had a pine needle in his hand that Felix hadn’t even seen.

“Two can play that game shortie,” Woojin chuckled and threw plant behind his back.

“I didn’t even touch you with it!” Felix whined.

Woojin shrugged and began walking again, “Should’ve been faster then.”

~°~~~°~

After an hour of walking, they came to a mountain wall that seemed to stretch on forever in both directions. The mountain wasn’t that steep or too rocky, it seemed rather easy and a fast trip to get to the top of it and from there they could map out somewhat where they were- and perhaps spot a village- and where they had to go next. 

Felix looked at Woojin for instructions as to what they should do know. As for now, he’d left the responsibility of the decisions to the older as he seemed to make wiser ones than Felix did. Because just 30 minutes ago Felix had almost led them down a hole after he got to pick the way because he meant it was the right one, the older had, of course, scolded him for that the rest of the way towards the mountain Woojin had somehow spotted.

“What now mister Woojin” Felix had returned to using the nickname he’d given Woojin just to annoy him and because he found quite nice to use, as it reminded him of what he’d call Hyuna’s husband when he came for visits.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Woojin asked as he stared up at the top of the mountain, “We’re climbing up.”

“Are you sure?” Felix said unsure, he started playing with his fingers nervously. He didn’t quite like mountains- as he’d never actually climbed one, “Can’t we just go around it?”

Woojin shook his head, “No, that’s quite literally impossible and you’d be walking forever until you reach some type of shore. Then you could always try and find a water cave or sail around, which I won’t recommend as it takes forever, this is way faster. Takes us maybe two hours at least to get up to the top.”

Felix slowly nodded. He had this weird gut feeling again and he started worrying at his bottom lip, he didn’t like feeling as something were to go wrong. Quickly he made a decision in his head to try and man himself up and get ready to climb that mountain like it was just a small hill, also he didn’t want Woojin to think of him as cowardly. So without an utter of words to Woojin, Felix started walking, he had spotted a small trail earlier so he walked on that. He heard Woojin shout for him to wait and not even a second later the older had floated up to his side.

“Why are you so eager now?” Woojin questioned, head tilted slightly to the side, “You seemed almost nervous before you began.”

“Me? Nervous?” Felix scoffed and avoided Woojin’s gaze by focusing on the small trail, “I am never nervous.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Woojin said after a few seconds of silence.

Felix could already start to feel how the trail was getting steeper and heavier to walk for every step he took, he turned to check on Woojin who didn’t even seem bothered by it at all. No sweat on his forehead and he wasn’t painting, unlike Felix who had already broken into a sweat just barely ten minutes into the walk. He blamed the sun that was high up on sky as it was rather a hot day. And it was still a long way up.

Felix bit back a groan and hung his head low, again he adjusted the backpack as it was felt slightly uncomfortable on his back as it kinda itched on his shoulders.

“You want me to take the bag?”

Felix peered at Woojin confused to if he had heard right, “What?”

“You want me to take the bag Felix?” Woojin motioned towards the backpack, “It seemed like it was bothering you, so I’ll gladly take it, or you can continue-”

Felix cut him off by quickly shrugging the backpack off and handing it to Woojin with a big smile, and once the older had grabbed it, Felix started skipping along the trail. Even running up a tiny bit of the trail. The weight was taken away from his back felt so good and he felt free, so he was now back with a top energy level. Just running up the whole trail until he stopped to wait for Woojin as he noticed that there were two paths, one leading towards another forest on top of the mountain and one that led to a path that went behind the rockwall and he couldn’t see further than that.

“Which way!?” Felix shouted after waiting for some seconds and Woojin seemed to be taking forever to get up the small slope.

The older paused his walking and rubbed his chin as he thought. He then shrugged, “Just take the one that goes to the right, towards the forest.”

“Okay!” Felix gave a thumbs up and went right, the trail was no longer that steep, it just slightly went up now. The forest this time went up the mountain wall, it didn't quite seem to reach the top of it and that’s when Felix could really see how big it was, the mountain tops weren’t even visible as they were covered by clouds. Not only that, Felix had turned to check where the left road would have led to and found out it had a small trail right beside a gigantic cliff with a drop that led to who knows where. Felix gulped and poured his attention towards the forest that was full of autumn coloured leaves on the trees, some were even naked, already having their leaves gotten blown off.

Again he stopped to wait up for Woojin as he didn’t feel like going in alone as that would be scary cause he wouldn’t know where to go and the older worked kinda like his compass and human- Felix was pretty sure he was human just with a weird curse- map.

Woojin caught up to him quickly, he mumbled something about the bag being as heavy as three elephants. Felix had to agree on that as that was exactly what it felt like. 

Once inside the forest, Felix felt a chill run down his spine but simply blamed that on the fact that the sun didn’t shine inside the forest which made it a bit chillier. But what he couldn’t push away was the gut feeling had earlier returned, this time it was even stronger than the one he had felt. Felix tried to distract his mind by staring at the place where Woojin’s legs were supposed to be- kinda weird of him to do- only for it be some sort of mist or cloud, that was a grape purple colour and it sparkled a bit. It was very fascinating if you asked him.

Woojin must have taken notice how Felix was staring at his cloud of legs that he bonked the younger on the end with a stick he’d found.

“If I had legs you’d be staring at my crotch.”

Felix blushed furiously and looked at the ground, “Sorry,” he apologized with ears as red as tomatoes. He heard Woojin let out a laugh and then he felt him pat his head as if he was saying ‘_ it’s okay’ _

Still, Felix felt rather embarrassed, I mean who wouldn’t be after being told you were staring at someone’s private parts? Needless to say, Felix wouldn’t be raising his gaze from this gravel path anytime soon as he wanted to cool down from his little foolish moment. For some reason, it reminded him of that one time he’d walked up on a boy his age, that had been bathing in the town’s local bathing river. He’d snuck at the age of 12, wanting to explore the town at night and see how it was, it had been a wild night as he’d been running from hunters that were trying to get him back to his house. Him being clever as he is had used the one spell he knew, creating a small wall of flora, he’d then made it to the river.

Giggling to himself he’d just pushed away a branch to unravel a boy, butt naked bathing he was older than Felix, that he could remember. Felix had been so embarrassed, but he couldn’t move he’d just been standing there watching like a creep at how the boy’s skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, how he had more pointy ears than a human, it was a boy out of a fairy tale. When he’d come back to reality he had run away as fast as possible. The boy was still someone who would make an appearance to Felix's mind every now and then and he’d be so ashamed of the night that he’d always just ignore the thought.

Felix shook his head quickly, “Woojin how long-” He stopped mid-sentence as he realized there were no Woojin walking alongside him anymore.

Confused Felix stopped walking too, he looked around fast, trying to see if he could spot him. He thought the older was just playing a trick on him, to make him feel scared or something. But Felix could not see him nor could he hear him. In fact, he couldn’t hear anything but his own heartbeat that was becoming louder and faster by the second.

“Woojin!?” Felix shouted through cupped hands over his mouth to max it out and make it sound louder. But the shout only bounced off the forest wall and became an echo, but he tried again, “Woojin where are you!?” The same thing again.

Felix began walking around while shouting, he looked for clues as to where he could’ve gone. But that was rather hard to find when he couldn’t look after footprints. 

He abruptly stopped as he spotted something. There on a bush not far from him, he noticed how one the bushes had a weird hole on top of, as if someone had stepped through it. Quickly he hurried over to it and stared at the deformed bush. Behind the bush a trail went deeper into the forest, it was dark even though it was in the middle of the day. Before Felix stepped over the bush he took the wand out of his pocket and went on his way, he’d cast a spell that had turned the wand into a light that could make it easier for him to see where he was walking. 

Felix knew he should’ve trusted his gut, it never was a defect and it was always right about something bad happening.

A bird flew over his head and he flinched, holding the wand close to his chest, he took a deep breath and reminded himself that he had to find Woojin quick as the older could be in potential danger.

A monster could’ve taken him!

Felix picked up the pace, he pushed past branches and stepped over roots to not rip and fall on his face. He tried using his ears as good as he could, listening for unnatural sounds that too could be clues, there were no birds chirping in this forest which was rather sad, but he ignored that. For a split second, he heard the sound of a muffled shout and he froze, he stayed completely still trying to hear it again. But it was silent yet again.

The second he was about to begin walking again he heard it, someone shouting to be let go. Felix had heard it so clearly, he even knew where it came from, so he wasted zero time to start running as fast as he could. The wand ready in his hand and the more he ran, the louder and frequent the sound was. Until he ran into a clearing of some sort.

Felix stopped in his spot, chest going up and down as he panted, sweat dripped from his nose. He didn’t even feel fear as at least fifteen people turned their heads to stare him down with their eyes that almost seemed to glow yellow.

He spotted Woojin being held by a rather big man, his hands were behind his back, tied up to the man’s wrists. Felix’s started to boil, he felt angry- most at himself- that they had just swooped in and taken Woojin from right under his nose.

“Let him go,” Felix commanded.

The people were silent for a few seconds before they broke into a burst of boisterous laughter. 

“Did you hear the boy’!? _ Let him go!” _A female voice mocked through her laughter, the owner of the voice came into view, she was a stunning woman, her hair was rose pink that was braided on one side and her eyes glowed yellow like the others’ but held a stronger glow, “And what will a little boy like you do? Fight us? Oh please.”

The rest around her laughed again, some even mocking him and calling him such thing as ‘little boy’, ‘squirt’, ‘weakling’ and more.

“I said, let him go.”

She looked at him, “Yeah, I heard you the first time and,” She pouted her lips and tapped her chin, “No. I’m not letting him go,” she giggled.

Felix didn’t know what took over him, but one second he was standing there still, and the next he’d fired a spell that hit one of them and the person hit turned into a tiny frog. It was drop-dead silent in the camp. 

“So you’re a warlock eh?” The woman said, now glaring at him, “I hate you warlocks. Always gotta ruin things… like the Bangs,” She flipped her hair over her shoulder, “Get him, boys.”

At least three big guys jumped forward, but the thing was, they weren’t human anymore. Now they were animals, wolves, snapping their jaws at him. Razor-sharp teeth, one of them was missing one and its wolf form looked kinda beat up. The two other were gigantic wolves, almost the same size as Felix when they stood on four legs. Felix scanned them all, a grey and black wolf to his right, one black in front of him, and another grey and black, with a brown mark on its forehead, to his left.

Felix quickly looked at Woojin and the older looked terrified, he had turned pale and Felix saw him visibly gulp.

So Felix pushed away his own panic and focused on the three wolves in front of him, he lifted his wand and aimed it at them. The four waiting for one to make the first move.

And then, the one to his left pounced, Felix almost didn't dodge it in time, he heard the sound of fabric tearing and glanced at his shoulder to see a hole in his shirt. Luckily no wound. The wolf quickly spun to face Felix again, and he took in notice that the two other had now made it so he was now surrounded. A wolf on every side of him, the one that had his back facing it was the most dangerous one as Felix couldn’t see it. Felix had no plan in mind because he’d never fought with wolves, but he had to think of something fast before he became a dog chew toy.

Then he remembered a spell, it was a spell that could make the wand into any weapon he desired.

“_ In-clāmo Hasta,” _Felix mumbled under his breath.

The wand glowed a bright white light and quickly shifted from a short stick to a long spear, with a sharp blade made out of pure silver. He spun it a few times before he slammed the dull end into the forest floor, he made eye contact with the- who he guessed- was the pack leader.

“This is a warning,” Felix said in a cold tone, glaring dagger into her soul, “Let my friend go and we won’t have any troubles.”

She only stared at him, her eyes wide in anger and frustration, she looked past Felix and nodded her head.

Felix heard the world behind him growl and the next thing he knew is that he’s on the ground, battling a wolf that was aiming for his neck. He had somehow had time to turn on his back mid-fall and pressed the handle of the spear in between the wolf’s jaw, blocking it from closing its mouth. Felix wouldn’t lie when he said he struggled, naturally so was the wolf stronger than him, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted the other two circling him and it was in the matter of time before they too pounced. Lifting up his knee to put it up to the wolf’s stomach, Felix tried to kick it off and it actually worked.

But just for a second was he free as the two others came for him, he jumped away the second his ankle was in danger of being snapped off and he crouched down. Only to be knocked over on his stomach, two heavy paws were on his back and claws dug into his back, he could feel the hot breath from the beast on his neck.

And then pain.

He could only feel pain as the wolf latched onto his shoulder, but he didn’t scream, instead, he bit his tongue hard, drawing blood, and tried to wriggle away. Only for it to bite harder which obviously was rather painful, but Felix stayed silent. His mind was racing with so many thoughts and then he felt the back of his shin hurt like hell, he tried to look behind him- go a slight glimpse of a wolf that had bitten into his shin- that actually made him let out a pained groan. The pain was getting worse the harder the wolf on his back bit down and for a split second it let go, only to bite down harder again.

That made Felix scream out in pain. His vision was getting hazy and his hearing was fuzzy, everything sounded like he was underwater and he almost didn’t hear how the leader laughed maniacally.

Just as he thought this was it, power soared through his body and he clutched his spear as he flinched as the wolf on his shin tugged on it.

With a heavy breath, he managed to spit out: “I call upon the goddess of magic, HECATE!”

Bright lights were the only things visible, Felix could hear the wolves whimpered and someone screamed, he, on the other hand, felt great, like a caress of care against his skin and the pain faded away. A boost of energy and he felt light like a feather. It was as if he’d been reborn but stronger.

And once the light had faded, Felix felt like a new person- he felt a little cold- he spotted Woojin that was busy trying to get out off the rope that had been tightly tied around his wrists. Felix spotted how everyone seemed to be knocked out and laid on the ground unmoving, he felt a little scared at first, but the second Woojin grabbed his hand and they took off running in the same direction he’d come from earlier he didn’t care.

They ran until they were actually out of the forest and a good mile away from it before they stopped.

Woojin panted hard, looked Felix up and down confused before shaking his head, “Firstly,” He began and then pulled Felix into a bone-crushing hug, it was really comforting to be held in Woojin’s hands Felix mentally noted, “Second thing,” Woojin pulled away and snorted, “I like your pink hair and dress.”

Felix tilted his head, “What?” he looked down to be met with not the same clothes he’d been wearing. He was now wearing a dress, a very puffy dress that went to his knees. It was White on the other layer, the layers on the underskirt were a midnight blue and purple, and sparkled. The top part had a black bow and three gold buttons, the shoulders had white puffs and the sleeves were also midnight blue and went around his thumb. Then he also saw how he was wearing white thigh high socks and black kitten heels. Felix touched his head to find to pigtails on his head that both were tied up with bows, he didn’t know the colour of them. He also grabbed a lock of hair and, indeed, his hair was pink.

“Woojin why am I in a dress!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Felix's ultimate form is a dress lmao this was an idea between me and a friend haha  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you either on Friday or Tuesday:D


	5. More Wolves, a New Friend and a Mate??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back!! As always I apologize for mistakes within spelling and grammar, I tried to read through it but it's not often I spot a mistake whoops
> 
> hope you enjoy

Woojin couldn’t help but snort as Felix struggled to figure out why he had been put in a dress. The dress was cute, that Woojin had to admit, but the way Felix was jumping around and trying to tug off the bows from his head made it extremely hilarious, especially as the bows didn’t seem to want to come off his head.

“Felix calm down!” Woojin wheezed out as he reached out to stop the younger from bouncing around like a crazed bunny.

“I’m completely calm!” Felix shouted back, shaking Woojin’s hands of himself so he could continue to try to undress. He ripped and tugged at the shoulder puffs, as well as trying to tug the dress over his head- it was quite the relief that he was somehow wearing shorts underneath- but the dress didn’t budge off from his body which made Felix visibly deflate.

Woojin shook his head as Felix huffed and sat down, the dress pooled around him, and Woojin floated over to him, “Be glad you look nice in the dress. Some would kill to have legs like yours.”

That didn't seem to be helping with his situation as Felix groaned and flopped onto his back, “Woojin I look like a fool!” He threw his hands up in the air discouraged, “This wand is a scam. It was all a prank set up by my aunts.”

“I’m sure it isn’t a prank,” Woojin said, “You did call for Hecate, which is a female magician.”

“She’s the Goddess of magic.”

“The same thing,” Woojin said, “Anyway Felix, the wand could also have been passed down from a female that had been one of Hecate’s pupils. The outfit you’re currently wearing probably was the outfit she wore as she fought in wars-”

“She fought wars in a poofy dress and kitten heels? Damn,” Felix stared at him with a blank face.

“Let me speak dammit!” Woojin threw a handful of grass on top of the younger’s face leaving him gagging on grass that entered his mouth, “As I was saying. You defeated a whole rogue wolf pack back there and that was after having your shin almost torn apart and your shoulder probably crushed, and look at you now, not a single scratch. So in my theory, you maxed out your powers- which you should not do that much as it uses up a lot of mana- and the creator of the wand just so happened to make this maxed out power gear into what you’re currently wearing.”

“How do I change it to- you know… something that fits my style?”

“What do you mean? This fits your style perfectly,” Woojin said while lifting a bit of the skirt part up, “Besides, don’t think you can’t change it as it’s most likely engraved into the wand’s memory.”

“Are you kidding!?” Felix sat up so fast, Woojin almost got whiplash by how fast he had to move his head to watch as Felix started his pacing again, “I can’t fight evil in this! They’ll make fun of me Woojin! Like, I look super cute, yes, BUT, can I do a high kick without flashing my underwear?” He then proceeded to kick his leg up high, the dress skirt went down and covered his face.

“You’re wearing shorts.”

“Oh thank Odin for that,” Felix sighed in relief and put his leg down again, “Do I have makeup on?”

Woojin squinted his eyes as he tried to see if there were any unnatural colours on Felix’s face but he didn’t seem to find anything out of the ordinary- minus the ruby earrings he now spotted in Felix’s ears- so he shook his head no, which made the warlock let out a breath of relief again and he speed-walked up to where Woojin was seated on the grass and plopped down beside him.

“We have to figure out were we should go now though, this outfit problem can wait,” Felix said now in a rather serious tone, “Clearly we are not supposed to enter that forest, so our only choice, for now, is to take the pathway with the mountainside over there. We might run into a village or something there that could guide us in the right direction and maybe lend us a map.”

Woojin hummed, “That does sound like a plan,” He floated up from the grass, “Let’s start walking now as it looks like it’s turning dark very soon and I don’t feel like walking at night.”

The younger followed suit and rose up, “Yeah, I agree. Who knows what kinds of things exist in Clé one at night and I’d rather not sit around and wait to find out.” He started walking in the direction fo the crossway they'd seen earlier.

Woojin quickly took the lead and walked in front of the younger, he remembered from the walk to the creepy looking forest that there was a huge drop only a couple of meters away from the sign, and he didn’t trust Felix at all to walk close to the edge. The boy had the balance of pencil standing up and that was not a good thing to have when doing dangerous things, such as walking along a very rocky path that was quite literally the definition of a one-way ticket to hell if you were to trip. So Woojin wasn’t taking any chances.

Felix didn’t seem to mind though, the closer they got to the path, the paler he got. Woojin just guessed he had some sort of fear of heights and was just nervous for the walk. But soon Felix matched the snow-white collar on the dress by how white he'd gotten and the splatter of freckles on his face were more prominent than ever. Which surprised Woojin as he hadn’t even noticed them before, or maybe he did but didn’t think too much about it. But really, Woojin could clearly see how the younger’s legs were beginning to wobble as he took a step closer and just as they were practically under a meter away from the start of the path, Felix toppled over, Woojin yelled out in surprise and dove for him so he didn’t hit his head or worse, started rolling towards the edge.

Cradling the now unconscious boy in his arms Woojin started to panic as he didn’t know what to do. He was starting to fear that the ‘magical’ outfit was draining Felix from mana which was also his energy source to be able to function properly. With the mana chamber empty, Felix would become weak and yeah, pass out. Woojin tried coming up with a plan, he had no hope or clue as to if there was a village at the end of the trail, for all he knew he could just end up out in the boondocks without a single clue as to where he should go.

A bright light suddenly blinded him and through squinted eyes, Woojin could see how a golden light had engulfed Felix’s small, shaking body, it was somewhat pretty similar to the light that had happened earlier in the forest. The light then suddenly became brighter than it already was, blinding Woojin so bad that he had to actually float away from Felix so he wouldn’t permanently damage his vision. 

Once it finally died down again Woojin rushed back to Felix's side, he was now back in his old clothes and worse. The wounds he’d gotten from the attack was also back, still bleeding like crazy.

“Shit,” Woojin cursed, he had to act fast before Felix lost a huge amount of blood and went into shock which could really take him out. And that would be pretty fucking bad.

Quickly he grabbed one of the arms on his coat and ripped the fabric from the shoulder part, he had now one strip of fabric he could use to somehow stop the bleeding. As careful as he could, he peeled the shirt away from the wound on his shoulder, Woojin cringed as he saw how bad the wound actually was. He could clearly see where the wolf had sunk in its teeth, there were four extra-deep holes and a whole bite mark around Felix’s small shoulder. Plus the more Woojin lifted the shirt up the more wounds he saw, such as claw marks down his back. At this point, he’d never seen so much blood coming from such a wound and he was rather lost as to what he should do to make it stop. The wounds were too small, so he couldn’t stuff the cloth in them and the blood didn’t seem to want to stop any moment now, but he made up his mind to wrap the fabric around Felix’s shoulder and make it as tight as he could so somewhat minimize the bleeding.

He turned Felix so he was on his good shoulder and so that Woojin had perfect access to the wounded shoulder so he could quickly do his work. Tearing the fabric more, so that he was longer, he began wrapping it as tight as he could around the shoulder, the fabric immediately became crimson with blood and his hands were stained as well. But he managed to finish his makeshift bandage and minimize the bleeding, he didn't stop it. Felix was still out cold and looking rather pale, but he’d have a bigger chance of survival than he had a couple of minutes ago.

Woojin sighed. The blood that had gotten onto his hands had made them rather sticky, it was a feeling that Woojin despised as it was the blood from someone he’d call his friend. It had also brought up a painful memory for him, it had brought him all the way back to the day his village had been invaded.

The smell of some from the houses that had been set on fire by the demons that had entered the village with a goal in mind. To destroy it all. Woojin could remember clearly how the heat had felt against his skin, how the smoke stung his eyes and made it hard to see. All the red glowing eyes from the demons that stared into his soul as he ran for his life to look for his family. Only to find his own father taking his last couple of breaths, blood coming from almost everywhere on his body, Woojin couldn’t do much than watch and hold his hand, just be with him the last seconds of his life. It was all a blur for him after that, he can't remember how he got away from the burning town, he can remembred waking up one day and his legs had been replaced by a cloud, then he'd been sent to live on the death island as he called it.

“-Hey listen to me, focus on my voice,” Woojin snapped back from whatever trance he’d been in by a voice calling out to him and someone was snapping their fingers in front of his face, ”There you go, just focus on what I say… Hello there, can you see me?”

It was a guy, that Woojin could see through his blurred vision. He had red hair that was braided on the sides and held back in a ponytail in the back. And he held two fingers in front of Woojin’s line of sight. Once he’d noticed how Woojin was now focusing on him, he smiled brightly and put his hands on Woojin’s shoulders instead. Woojin could see how his lips were moving, but for some reason he didn’t hear anything, every sound disappeared and he only heard his own heartbeat racing in his chest. The guy must’ve had a really good hearing, as his eyes suddenly doubled in size and he started to softly sway Woojin side to side, as well as making him stand up again.

And then noises came back to Woojin and he gasped like he’d held his breath for hours.

“Okay glad you’re back again,” He said and softly smiled, “My buddy and I were taking a stroll around the mountain when we caught the whiff of blood, so we rushed here as fast as we could. We found your friend bleeding and you practically in another world, tried talking to you for three minutes but you seemed really lost in thought.”

“Is he okay?” Woojin croaked, his voice not working as it should, “The boy, Felix, is he okay?”

The guy nodded his head, “Yes, he’s okay, my friend BangChan got him in safe hands, he’s on his way down the mountain. If we hurry we can catch up to them.”

“Please,” Woojin said softly, on some sort of instinct he grabbed onto the guy’s hand and held it. The guy looked surprised at first, but he smiled- he seemed to really like smiling- and squeezed Woojin’s hand back, Woojin looked up at his face- guy happened to be taller- and noticed how sharp canines he had as he showed off his toothy grin and how his eyes almost glowing green, there were hints of gold in them as well.

“I’m YuChan by the way, ready to escort you down so don’t be afraid,” Yuchan said, he started to soft pull Woojin along the rocky path he's meant to cross with Felix, but you see how that went.

Woojin followed Yuchan down the path, the guy seemed to have no issues as he walked along the road, Woojin, on the other hand, was kinda falling behind as he kept slipping in and out of his mess of thoughts. He really wondered how Felix was doing and who this guy was. 

He tried studying Yuchan’s clothes to try and guess what he was based on the things he wore. But the maroon blouse and sand brown cargo pants gave him no idea. Woojin could only guess that Yuchan liked wearing accessories based on all of the earrings he had dangling from his ears, the chain on his pants- as well as a whip- and the necklace around his neck that clinked as he walked.

The path became wider and started to curve downwards, it became easier for Woojin to somewhat breathe comfortably as he got further away from the death drop. He could also see how the trees were coming back and did not look like the trees in the creepy forest that had gotten Felix really hurt. A pang of guilt hit him as he realized it was his fault Felix had gotten hurt, if he had just paid more attention to his surroundings he wouldn’t have gotten taken and the younger wouldn't have needed to come after him and use his powers and get seriously injured.

“You’re blaming yourself for something,” Yuchan suddenly said after a while of silence walking.

“What do you mean?” Woojin asked, trying to hide how he was actually doing so.

Yuchan turned his head to look over his shoulder, “I could tell by the way your scent shifted and you kinda squeezed my hand,” he giggled lightly. 

“My scent?”

“Yes, it became spicier per se. Pretty hard to explain, but that’s just some werewolf shit you know, we can smell certain emotions depending on how powerful they are. Mates feel their other half’s emotions through their share bond- Oh we’re not any of that kind” Yuchan hurriedly said as he noticed Woojin’s shocked expression after he’d uttered the word mate,” I was just stating as information..”

Woojin nodded his head, still kinda confused as to what Yuchan had meant by that, but didn’t feel like continuing on to the topic. He looked around as he noticed how they’d gotten onto a new path, this one was gravel than sandy and full of big rocks that were a tripping hazard. He also noticed how there seemed to be a pleasant smell in the air, it smelt like cooked meat and freshly baked bread, his mouth watered at that and that’s how Woojin just took notice to how he was actually starving. 

The more they walked the more the nature around them changed, Woojin couldn’t help but notice of there was a sign hung up on one of the trees, he couldn’t read what it said on it, but he did see the face of a wolf painted on it in black paint. And seconds later he saw how he was in the middle of a camp, there were small and big huts that were placed in a circle. There was a big open space in the middle and in the middle of the outlined circle of huts, a big tent was placed. 

The whole camp was bustling with people and it smelt heavenly. Some women that had babies in their hands were seated alongside in a group of 6, seemingly talking about who knows as well as working on different kinds of craftwork. The baby sat on their laps. There were some boy and girls running around playing what seemed to be a game of tag, a girl almost ran into Woojin, but she dodged him the last second. There was a lady that was throwing dough up into the air while a group of 3 kids watched her in amazement. Not far away from that, a group of people that looked to be Felix’s age sat around the table, all of them looked rather bored there they sat watching a man. Looked like some form of education. There were also big men that stood by the entrance that followed Woojin and Yuchan with their gaze, but the one guiding Woojin didn’t seem to mind them.

Yuchan guided Woojin through the mass of kids that were having fun playing around, he also greeted a group of guys sending a flying kiss at one of them, which Yuchan received the middle finger back for.

“Welcome to the Stray pack,” Yuchan said, “I would take you on a tour but I made a deal with BangChan that I would bring you to the main tent so he could talk to you.”

“Talk to me?”

“Yup. Just some basic, what were you doing in the mountains? Why is your friend hurt? Blah blah shit like that.”

Woojin nodded his head, he felt nervous for some reason, he didn’t know who this BangChan was. For all, he knew it was some big macho guy with muscles the size of his head that could also crush his head like a coconut. Woojin shivered thinking about having his head crushed and he didn’t feel like having that happen to him, so the second they entered the tent Woojin took a deep calming breath.

He was taken by surprise as he saw the size of the inside of the tent, there was gigantic table in the middle of the tent. On it laid a big map that filled the whole table, there were figurines on top of it as well as some dirty dishes. Bookshelves line on side of the tent, some contained baskets full of scrolls, which Woojin guessed were more maps for the land around. Weapons were carelessly thrown on the floor beside the table with the map, and there was another curtain that Woojin could hear noises coming from behind it. He ignored that though, not wanting to be rude and eavesdrop so he averted his focus onto glass ball in one corner of the room. Curious he floated over to it, it was a miniature moon in it, the moon was crescent-shaped so from what he could guess it was a moon clock, which showed which phase the moon was in he guessed.

“-He’ll be okay, just get out of the healing room you stupid alpha!” Someone yelled and two seconds later a brown-haired guy came stumbling out of the room followed by a book that flew after him and hit him square in the face. Woojin winced at the sound the book made as it made an impact with the new guy’s face.

“What the hell Handong!?” He yelled and threw the book back in, “You could’ve broken my nose!”

A ginger-haired girl stuck her head out through the curtains, her hair had been braided into two braids on each side of her head, “But I didn’t so shut your mouth and let me focus!” And she disappeared back inside.

“What a hag..” The guy mumbled under his breath.

“I heard that!” 

“Sorry!” He jumped up and held out his fists like he was ready to attack someone, once he’d realized she wasn’t coming out again he sighed in relief, “Did you bring him here?”

“Duh,” Yuchan said, picking at his nails, “Got him here in one pie- or I think that’s his one piece, I don’t know he didn’t have legs when I found him.”

Woojin noticed how the brown-haired guy turned towards him and scanned him up and down. His eyes seemed to linger on the part where Woojin’s legs should’ve been but instead, it was just a small shimmering cloud of purple. Heat rushed up to his cheeks as he noticed how intense his stare was and Woojin felt rather embarrassed by the attention his cloud legs were getting. The guy hummed and looked up, first thing Woojin took notice of was how his eyes seemed to shift between gold and brown, it was rather fascinating, he also had a similar hairstyle as Yuchan. Two loose braids on his left side. Woojin wouldn’t lie either when he said the guy was quite the handsome type, the clothes he wore were also the same as Yuchan, the blouse was instead black and he too wore a lot of accessories.

He then flashed a smile, he too had quite the prominent set of canines, “Hello there! I’m BangChan or Chan for short,” Chan said and walked over to Woojin, “I have a few questions, do you mind me asking or?”

“No, I don’t mind…” Woojin gulped, he felt guilty again as to what had happened earlier.

Chan sat down in a chair that Woojin hadn’t noticed earlier when he had scanned the room, and he motioned for him to come over and sit. Woojin floated across the room and lowered himself in the chair across from Chan, the boy now looked quite serious as he looked at Woojin.

“How did he get hurt?”

“We were walking through this forest, the one that is right for the sign and I happened to get ‘kidnapped’ by some rogues and he came after me, but got-”

“Sorry I don’t mean to interrupt you,” Chan apologized, “But did you say, rogues?” Chan looked him dead in the eyes and for a split second Woojin saw how Chan’s eyes turned brilliant red but they quickly went back to his gold-brown ones.

And Woojin got this very strange feeling in his chest and stomach like a wave of so many emotions washed over him. His stomach did summer salts and his heartbeat sped up quite a lot. He ignored it though and tried to keep his focus on the male in front of him, but it was rather hard to focus when Chan had such a nice looking face- Woojin shook his head at that and tried to keep his focus. Again.

“Uhm yes, is there a problem?”

Chan looked over ta Yuchan who looked back at him, both shared a serious expression and seemed to have a mental conversation. It was so silent as they ‘spoke’ with each other that Woojin could hear the low murmur from the healing room as the girl, Handong, had called it. He guessed- or he hoped- Felix was in there, being the one that was being healed. Again, like a bucket of cold water had been splashed on him, he felt guilty again.

“Okay so you better stop blaming yourself,” Chan said which made Woojin slightly flinch as he hadn’t expected him to speak at that moment, “Thanks for saying that the rogue pack is up again, thought I got rid of them along with my dad three years ago. Also, it is not your fault your friend has been hurt, they’re wild beasts, only think with their stomachs if you ask me.”

“H-how did you know I was balming-”

Chan interrupted him before he could finish his question, “It doesn’t matter how I did it. I just know, but don’t worry your pretty head, he’s in good hands. His injuries weren’t actually that bad and he’ll be up and running before you can even say the Honorificabilitudinitatibus.”

And as on cue, Felix literally came running out of the healing room. His shirt was nowhere to be seen and he’d been dressed in a pair of shorts. He wore a bandage around his shoulder and chest and up all his shin up to his knee. The second he spotted Woojin in the chair, he came rushing towards him, throwing himself onto the boy. Woojin made an oof sound as he was hit by Felix’s boyd weight.

“Hey boy! Chill your wounds aren’t one hundred percent healed!”

“Woojin thank the gods that you’re okay!” Felix mumbled into the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly.

“Of course I’m okay,” Woojin said while patting Felix’s head, “I was more worried for you as you dropped unconscious. Be happy though, you’re out of your dress. But you’re hair is still pink though”

Felix hugged him tighter, “Thank Odin for that… and I can live with pink hair”

Woojin heard Chan clear his throat to mark his presence and Felix was quick to jump away and look at the new guy he’d never seen before, Chan offered a small smile, “Name’s BangChan or Chan for short, I was patrolling around the area when I noticed an unnatural scent so I found you and your friend up on the mountainside, you were bleeding quite a lot. Good to see your awake and jumping around.”

“I’m Felix!” Felix said, he too sent a smile, “Thanks for picking my body up and not leaving me to bleed. Now, can I ask you a bunch of questions?”

“Oh- yeah sure?”’

“How far away is Miroh from here?” 

“Oh that’s super far away from here,” Yuchan piped up from where he stood leaning on the wall, “Like you’re in Clé one so that’s like ten days travel through the sea.”

“WHAT!” Both Felix and Woojin shouted.

“You’re joking?” Woojin’s shoulders sunk, “We really thought we’d gotten there.”

Chan tilted his head, “Why are you on your way to the capital?”

“I have a mission,” Felix began his story of why he’s on this so called mission, “My aunts told me a prophecy that is about me and my friend, Woojin, have to find the prince that just so happened to disappear. I have until summer to find him and bring him back to Miroh before the wedding. Sure you know of that?”

“Yes, I also know of the prophecy as well as the prince,” Chan said and rose up from his chair, “But why the capital?” He looked at Felix, waiting for his answer, but the warlock just stood there in silence not knowing what to answer at that.

“Come here,” Chan motioned with his hand that Felix should follow him to the table where the map laid, “We here okay? You want to go there,” He said and pointed at different places at the map. With a swift movement, he pushed away all the dishes and pieces on the map onto the floor.

“Yes?”

“That’s all in all around a month or two travel, crossing the ocean takes about ten days, then comes the mountains you need to climb, you also have to go through the elven kingdom which can be tricky, but it’s not impossible. Just takes some time as they love having guests.”

“Is there any other ways to take?” Woojin asked

“Yes,” Chan said, “You can sail right to the elven kingdom and avoid having to climb the mountain, Young Wings, it’s so high it reaches the sky but you can ride young hippogriffs there which is why it’s named that. But it takes three months”

“I can do three months at sea!” Felix exclaimed, leaning over the table to grab the miniature boat and show what he thought was the right road to take.

“First of all that’s the wrong way,” Chan said and fixed his mistake by moving the toy boat the right way, “Second of all, you won’t find the prince in Clé one.”

Woojin rose up from the chair too now, he hurried over to the map table, “What do you mean we won’t find him there?”

“Me and the pack leader went to the capital three days after he’d been gone-”

Yuchan interrupted him with a snort as he tried to keep in his laughter, “Still can’t believe he took a dumbass like you along.”

“Oh shut up you jealous cuck, the old man loves me,” Chan hissed back.

Yuchan rolled his eyes, “I’m not jealous dickhead.”

“You sound jealous Yuchannie~ Maybe if you stopped whining you’d be able to come along with him the next time~”

“I will kick your ass in the ring tonight if you don’t shut your mouth.”

“Try me asshat.”

“Eat my ass Bang.”

“Suck my dick Kang.”

“With pleasure,” Yuchan winked and laughed as he walked out of the tent, Chan laughed too shaking his head.

Woojin and Felix who’d been caught in the middle of this ‘argument’ just stared in pure confusion as to what kind of relationship the two Chans had as they seemed to be doing this alot judging from Handong’s bored expression as she sat in the chair in one of the corners, knitting what seemed to be a red scarf.

“Anyways, where was I- Oh right!” Chan nodded his head and hummed to himself, “When I was there the king and queen somehow knew that we were there. I blame it on the hag they had working for them as she has this magical glass ball that she can see who enters based on their souls. The royal family quickly made me and the pack leader meet up with them as they believed we’d be able to locate his scent. I did, but they didn't believe, as it smelled like those nasty vampires up in the south. I know that scent when I first got the whiff of it, but of course, they didn’t believe me as they said they had made the castle vampire proof.”

“So you want us to head to Crete?”

Chan looked up at Woojin, and again his eyes did that change thing between red and brown, “Crete? Yes. I’m super sure they brought him there. Leave from Clé two by the docks at the east side of this camp, we have boats I can lend you, from there on you have to enter a camp for the warrior elves. And they’re not nice. Then pass the faerie kingdom, warning two of their tribes are at war with each other so that’s gonna be fun to pass. And then sail yet another ten days to get to Crete. Then you might find him.”

Woojin nodded being sure that he saved this very important info in his mind, Felix would probably forget it three seconds later, so he trusted himself to be able to remember it, “Thanks a lot Chan, you were quite the help. Is it okay if we leave tonight and borrow a boat from you.”

Suddenly though, Chan’s whole demeanour seemed to have changed from chill to something Woojin couldn’t put his finger on. Chan looked almost sad and he was playing with his fingers, poking at his nail, to Woojin he looked like a child that had been scolded for doing nothing. A kicked puppy.

“Well,” Chan hesitated, his mood changing faster than Woojin could’ve blinked. Only two seconds ago he was ready to give them a boat, but now he didn’t seem like he wanted that all, “I’m not sure if I can do that.”

“Why not?”

Chan avoided eye contact with Woojin and stared at the corner where Handong was seated. The human looked at Felix who looked lost there he stood watching Chan while waiting for an answer, Woojin turned back to the werewolf and cleared his throat. He was getting slightly impatient as him and Felix didn’t have that much of a time and he really wanted to get back out on the sea so they could get to Crete.

“Just tell him,” Handong said.

Chan visibly flinched, “Can I join you?” He asked and Handong facepalmed at that, Woojin heard her mutter dumbass under her breath.

“Why do you want to join us?”

“It’s kinda boring here and I want to escape for some time, get some fresh air,” Chan explained, he the turned silent, but Woojin saw how his lips moved and the small hint of noise came out from his mouth.

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” Woojin asked him, leaning in a bit closer. Once he did that he’d felt some sort of weird tug in his chest, the same tug he got when he first looked Chan in the eyes and there was this interesting scent in the air.

“And because…” Chan again mumbled the last part

“Because?”

“You’re my…”

Woojin was kinda starting to become irritated at this point, he huffed and folded his arms over his chest, “Can you speak up? I can’t catch a single word you’re saying to me. I’m your what?”

“You're my mate! My soulmate, my other half!” Chan threw his hands up in the air dejected.

“What?” To say Woojin was confused was an understatement, “I’m your- I’m a human. I don’t have a mate or soulmate Chan, you must’ve gotten this all wrong or something-”

“No. I know damn well when I’ve found my missing piece,” Chan said seriously, “The tug of a bond you feel never takes wrong. And besides, I’m pretty sure you also felt ti and I’m also sure that you’re not fully human as you think. I can feel the magic in your veins.”

“My mom was a witch?”

“Your father?” Chan asked.

“I’m sure he was human,” Woojin quickly cast a glance at Felix who looked like a question mark there he stood, he faced Chan again, “We’re wasting time-”

“No!” Chan grabbed Woojin’s hand and held it tightly, almost as if he were afraid if he let go Woojin would perish, “Please believe me! I wouldn’t lie!”

“I mean he’s kinda right,” Felix said, “When I first met I felt as there weren’t something fully human about you. You had some supernatural blood coursing through your veins. I never really paid attention to it so I didn't mention it to you. So I say we bring him along.”

Woojin saw how Chan gave Felix a grateful smile for taking his side.

“So… I’m not as human as I thought I was?” Woojin questioned himself more than the others in the room. He was confused now, about his family and bloodline, he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel the tug in his soul and chest, when in fact he had done just that. And the way Chan was practically looking into his soul, made him feel some sort of things, but still, this was a lot for him to process deeply. So maybe if Chan joined them, he would get to know him and maybe have some explanation for his bloodline and potential secret werewolf heritage.

“Fine. He can come along,” Woojin said with a sigh, receiving loud cheering from Chan that quickly engulfed him in a tight hug- how he had managed to run around the table so fast was a question- the hug was nothing but warm and welcoming, so Woojin practically melted into it.

“I also know of a witch that can give you your legs back if you want that?” Chan said once he’d let go of the hug- he’d also apologized for it- and he'd taken a step away from Woojin.

“Oh god yes, give me my legs back.”

“Guess we’re a trio now!” Felix yelled in excitement and jumped on the two older guys, dragging them both into a hug of some sort, “This is going to be so much fun holy fuck!”


	6. A New Boat, a Crystal And a Bloody Nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd update every Tuesday, but school was a pain in the arse and I was bedridden all Monday afternoon because of a terrible headache so I had no energy nor strength to write. Then I had practice yesterday so it was all a hectic mess, but do not fret! I'm back.

After the whole ordeal with Chan joining their team, Woojin and Felix had spent some time in the camp, eating and talking with the people that lived there, while Chan had gone to their pack leader to ask for permission to leave the camp to join the two on the journey. And it hadn’t taken long after Chan had disappeared deeper into the forest, before he came running back out with a wide smile on his face, explaining how he’d gotten permission to tag along and also lend them a boat to use. 

They’d agreed on leaving once the sun had gone down completely, the walk to the docks wasn’t that long. an hour maximum if they walked at a rather fast pace. Woojin had been slightly sceptical about bringing Chan along first, as he was a stranger that Felix seemed to put his trust into way too fast, but then he remembered how he joined Felix on his boat trip after only having known him for under a day.

5 hours to be exact actually.

So once Chan had gathered up material to bring along, such as food, camping tents, ways to make light and even more stuff, Woojin threw all kind of suspicion out the window and made up his mind that Chan maybe was a guy they would need in their team. And he for some reason had this feeling that their team would grow even more.

Though, he did keep his distance from Felix and Chan once they began walking. He liked keeping to himself he had said to the two when they had asked him if he wanted to walk alongside them. Lost in his own thoughts was something Woojin liked, but he was mindful to not get too lost as he had to keep an eye on Felix who was still in his healing process.

Okay, fine, maybe Woojin was overreacting a little.

But he couldn’t shake off the feeling that Chan maybe wasn’t as nice as he came off to be. As they said, never trust a book by its cover. That applied for nice people too.

Woojin quickly looked up from the ground as he heard Felix shriek, his fighting instinct kicked in almost immediately and he grabbed onto the hilt of the dagger Chan had so kindly gifted him- along with new clothes, such as a forest green tunic and fingerless leather gloves, Woojin kept his white coat on- But he quickly let his hand fall down to rest by his side as he saw it was no threat.

Just Felix, now laughing, as he shoved Chan’s fingers away. Woojin took a wild guess that Chan had poked the younger’s side. He kinda wanted to yell out that Chan should be careful as Felix was still not fully healed, but when the thought had crossed his mind he’d cringed and wiped it away, he’d felt like a nagging mother and that was not part of his image at the moment.

Felix had also gotten new clothes as his old ones were basically just torn to shreds. He now wore a nice white tunic and brown cargo pants with a lot of pockets. He’d gotten a belt too that had a small knife attached to it.

Suppressing a sigh, Woojin went to focus on the two. Chan to be exact. The werewolf had brown curly hair, the braids he had earlier had been undone and was now freely bouncing on his head. The more Woojin looked at it, the more he actually noticed how the hair seemed to shift in the light to a dark dirty blond colour. It looked soft. Woojin had always wondered how it would feel like to run his hand through someone’s curls, he wondered if Chan’s hair was a soft as it looked and Woojin could almost feel himself longing to now touch it- No! Stop it Woojin.

He quickly shook his head, he did not crave to touch Chan’s hair. No way in hell. But he went back to studying Chan as they walked. such as the rest of his body. Chan was nicely built, there was no lie in that. Woojin could see that by how the shirt fit nicely on his arms and was rather tight around his chest area. The two were now laughing at some joke Felix probably told, but Woojin gave no shits to that as he was way too busy staring at the dimples on Chan’s cheeks that he just now a took time to admire. Truthfully Woojin was a sucker for dimples. And that laugh- the sound was heavenly for him, the best thing he had ever heard in his life. And he wasn’t ashamed to admit that, he might find Chan shady and he didn't quite trust him but Woojin could appreciate an attractive laugh once in a while. 

  


~°~~~°~

  


“Why is he staring at me like he wants to cut off my head?” Chan whispered to Felix as they both cast a glance at the older boy floating behind them.

Woojin intense gaze was practically boring holes into Chan’s soul.

The warlock shrugged, “How should I know?” 

“You’ve known him longer than me.”

Felix gave him a look of judgement, “I’ve literally known him for like a week,” He said focusing back on the road ahead, “Besides, didn’t you say he was your mate?”

“I did,” Chan nodded, his cheeks lightly dusted in a shade of pink, “But that doesn’t mean I can read his thoughts.”

The two of them went quiet again to look back at Woojin. Said boy was still staring at Chan, his gaze going up and down his body, and it seemed like Felix was the only one who understood what Woojin was doing and he giggled under his breath. Quickly he fished out his wand from his pocket, he mumbled a spell under his breath and flicked his wrist in Woojin’s general directions.

A white light jumped out from the wand and soared in the air towards Woojin, hitting him right in the face and then exploding into a bright light. Woojin yelped as he was suddenly blinded by a bright light, using his hands as a shield for his eyes until the light slowly disappeared.

felix was laughing loudly as his successful attempt on snapping him out of his thoughts. Chan walked beside him, slightly amused by Woojin’s reaction. The boy who had been hit though, was not amused in the slightest, in fact, he rushed over to Felix with a murderous look in his eyes, so if the rogue wolves hadn’t killed Felix, Woojin would surely be the one to do the job.

“Come here you punk!” Woojin yelled and grabbed Felix by the back of his shirt as the younger tried to escape, he pulled Felix into his arms and put his arm around Felix's throat, locking the younger’s chin in between his elbow pulling him into a chokehold.

“I’m sorry!” Felix apologized as he clawed on Woojin’s hands, trying to pry them off his throat as his face slowly turned red from the lack of air.

Chan stood by the side, trying to shake of the feeling of jealousy from the lack of attention Woojin was giving him. But he knew he shouldn’t exactly feel like that as he also knew that Woojin was still wary of him, which probably explained why he’d kept his space. Chan did hope that the older would warm up to him one day, but for now he’d live with having to watch Felix get to soak up most of Woojin’s attention.

  


~°~~~°~

  


“And we’re here!” Chan stated rather proudly as he pushed away a bush that was blocking the view of the dock.

Felix and Woojin followed shortly after. If anyone were to question the bright red mark in the middle of Felix's forehead, the only explanation needed was to point at Woojin. Anyway, as the two stepped out of the forest and into the moonlight the two spotted rows after rows lined with boats. Both big and small boats. Woojin’s jaw dropped as he saw the size of the boat Chan was approaching, it was so much bigger than the boat he’d started with. It even had what looked to be sleeping quarters! Oh how he couldn’t wait to lay down for once, it had been so long since he had gotten the chance to lay down on a bed and rest his poor back and invisible legs.

Felix too looked overly excited as he ran at full speed towards the boat Chan stood beside, loading the things onto, the backpack looked rather small, but it was an enchanted one. It had the space of five medium-sized chests, so it was pretty loaded with things and Chan had brought two of them along. They had so much stuff now.

“Did your leader really let us have this?” Felix asked, touching the wooden material, being careful not to get any splinters as the wood was kinda rough to the touch.

Chan hummed and took a step onto the boat, “Yep. It’s my boat anyway so he doesn’t really have that much say on it,” He winked at Felix, who had let his jaw fall, mouth agape in pure shock- and slight jealousy that he didn't get such a nice boat to use on his journey.

Taking the two enchanted bags with him, Chan walked into one of the sleeping quarters that were located in the middle of the boat. Which, Felix found kinda odd but who was he to judge. What he did judge was the lack of a mast, because, from his knowledge, werewolves did not use magic. But he could be wrong.

Felix followed Chan into the little house on the boat and took notice as it was another level which was very shocking to him. Because that meant these were underwater. Getting over his momentarily shock about how the boat had levels underwater that he could go into, Felix went down the spiralling stairs to find Chan.

The werewolf was crouched down by a chest, pulling sharp weapons out of the bag and throwing them into the chest. Felix accidentally walked a bit too close to him and almost got his head sliced of as Chan pulled a massive axe out. Chan didn’t even notice him, too busy muttering things under his breath as he continued to put things away in the chests they belonged in.

“So,” Felix breathed out, not really knowing what to say, “Nice boat. Like how the sleeping quarters are underwater.”

“They’re actually not underwater,” Chan said, he rose up and closed the lid of the chest, “Once we get this baby fired up, it’ll rise and so will the captain room, as I like to call it, on the rear end. You can sleep in the room here if you want?”

Felix turned his head to look at the door Chan was pointing at. The door looked like a normal door, but at this point, Felix wasn’t sure if it was a normal door. It could be a door that took him to another dimension!

“Or it’s a door that leads you to a bed.”

Felix jumped at the sound of Woojin’s voice coming from behind him and he spun around just as the older came floating down the stairs. The wooden floor creaked as Chan came to stand beside him and Felix glanced at him to see Chan chewing on his bottom lip- his canines visible and Felix wondered how sharp they were- as he seemed troubled by something on his mind. As if he wanted to say something.

“I like your ship,” Woojin nodded at Chan.

“Thanks, it was a gift from my dad,” Chan said with a slight smile. He then opened his mouth, but hesitated, “Woojin… could I talk to you?”

Woojin looked taken aback for a second, but his neutral expression- that kinda gave Felix shills at how it lacked emotions- returned quicker than he had reacted. He nodded and went up the stairs again, Chan quickly walked past Felix to follow him upstairs.

So now Felix remained alone on the under the deck. He pursed his lips as he tried to think of something to do. Sure he could walk into his room that Chan has lent him to see how that looked like, but that just sounded boring. There was another floor under this one, but Felix was a scaredy-cat and the floor under was darker than dark, so he guessed he just had to explore the room he’d gotten to cure his tiny boredom.

He walked over to the door and pushed it open, the hinges gave a terrible creak and he jumped in his skin at the sound. Once the door was open he shuffled inside, the room was unsurprisingly dark and he struggled to find a light source. His hand searched around on the wall until he touched something that felt like a button and he pressed it, not even a second later the room lit up. Felix was very confused at first because only rich lands had electricity and this was a boat for Odin’s sake!

Then he discovered the lamp on the ceiling and noticed how it was just a crystal powered by magic. So apparently wolves did know how to use magic because this looked very complex, having a button that sends magic signals o the crystal to make it light up was very difficult to do and Felix just had to send mental pats on the shoulder to the creator of it.

Felix scanned the room, it wasn’t super big, it was smaller than the room he had back at home. But it was cosy. The bed could probably fit two people if they snuggled close enough, which was kinda cute to think about until Felix came to realization that he was single, which kinda burst his bubble. That aside, the bed was extremely comfy and Felix sighed in pure bliss as he sat down on it, he hadn’t realized how much he missed laying in a bed before coming in contact with this one. Beside the bed, he had a nightstand, on it was another crystal lamp. There was a closet in the room too, but Felix didn’t really care about that, he just wanted to lay and don and relax.

But just as he was about to lay down, the boat shook like crazy and he rolled right out of bed and slammed into the floor with a scream.

“What the hell!?”

  


~°~~~°~

  


Woojin watched as Chan stepped away from the gigantic crystal that Chan had explained was the motor of the boat. The whole boat was fueled by a big crystal that was activated by a special potion Chan poured on it, a bottle would last them at least a week before the crystal would need another shower round. Immediately after he’d done that the boat had shaken like crazy, even Woojin almost fell over.

The room also got hotter by the second that passed and the crystal went from an ice blue to a slow transition into what looked like pink. Chan went over the crystal with his eyes, being sure that it was like it should before he made his way over to Woojin who’d been standing the entrance of the motor room. 

“Okay so what did you want to talk about,” Woojin said as he followed Chan onto the top deck, he noticed how there seemed to be another level raised on the boat. It was like another tiny house, but it was much higher than the other hut and it had windows. 

Chan made his way up the ladder to the room and Woojin followed after with a sigh. Instead of climbing he just floated up, going into the room to see the big wheel, table in the middle- seemed like Chan liked to have tables in the middle of the room- maps all over the place and a sitting area in on of the corners. Chan sat on the chair his legs crossed. The older floated over and sat down on the chair in front of the other.

“You don’t trust me do you?” Chan asked looking right into Woojin’s soul. 

Woojin looked away, “No. I don’t.” Woojin heard Chan let out a sigh and he almost felt bad. Keyword, almost.

Before saying anything more, Chan got up and walked over to the steering wheel, he gave it a sharp spin. The whole boat moved to the left and then the wolf tapped the map that was neatly laid down beside it. The spot he’d tapped glowed and the boat began moving. After that Chan came back to the chairs plopped back down.

“Why?” Chan looked confused and.. conflicted, “You seemed to trust me back at the camp. Is it that you suddenly don’t believe what I told you?”

“You could say that,” Woojin admitted, not noticing how Chan seemed to flinch at his words, “I just find it very weird you know. A complete stranger that happens to find me up in the mountains, he says he’s a wolf but my friend got attacked by some wolves. How do I know you’re not like them?”

Chan looked hurt, “You’re assuming I’m like them? There’s a reason why they’re there. Not all of u are wild animals that are after flesh and blood. We have feelings too. And they’re not aggressive feelings, we’re just like humans,, just with another trait and an animal side.”

“I’m not done though,” Woojin said and leaned back in the chair, hands crossed over his chest, “You then tell me you’re my mate? Like really? That makes no sense as I’m human. We humans don’t have the concept of soulmates and having the right one for you. or at least my city didn’t. So how do I know you’re not fooling me to not just gain my trust and then-”

“The moon goddess,” Chan cut him off and Woojin looked at him with a 'are you dumb' face, “Gives every soulmate a mark. They’re identical marks. And I already explained how you might have some part wolf in you.”

“That’s impossible. My mother and father were both humans!”

Chan didn’t say anything, he only stood up and started untucked his brown shirt from his pants.

“What are you doing?” Woojin asked flustered.

Chan only cast a glance at him before lifting his shirt up to under his armpit and Woojin immediately flushed red. It’s not everyday a guy lifts his shirt in front of Woojin, especially not guys with very nice bodies. Woojin tried to ignore how his face was on fire and how his heart went crazy in his chest. His eyes went everywhere on Chan’s boyd, his toned stomach, to his chest, until they stopped by his ribs as something that was very familiar to him came to his field of vision.

With his upper ribs, Chan had something that looked like a tattoo. A black mark, it was a bunch of swirls. One squiggly line with swirls on both ends, a swirled ‘C’ on the right end and right under what looked like to be a swirly ‘W’. Woojin knew this mark, he had it himself right on the same spot as Chan.

The older remained awfully quiet in his seat. His was in some extreme shock trance at the newly learnt information. Chan sighed again and let his shirt fall down covering his body again.

“Now you must believe me,” Chan said with a quiet voice, “I’ll be asleep in the room under this floor. If you need me, just knock.” With that he turned around and walked to the ladder, he climbed down and the last Woojin saw of him was the soft smile he sent him.

“Holy balls…” Woojin cursed under his breath.

  


~°~~~°~

  


Woojin doesn’t remember falling asleep after Chan had left to go to his room he’d just stared into space until he probably just blacked out from the lack of sleep. He knew he’d fallen asleep as he opened his eyes to feel someone shaking him- quite aggressively may he add- which kinda scared him a little so on reflex his shot his arm up, he felt as it collided with a slight firm surface.

  
Whoever had been hit groaned in pain and Woojin heard a thud which made him open his eyes and stare wide-eyed at the dirty blond-haired boy on the floor clutching nose. It took Woojin ten seconds of staring to realize he’d just punched Chan in the nose and regret immediately washed over him.

He’d been thinking hard last night about how he made misjudged him, and now he’d just punched the poor male.

“Oh my god! Chan, I’m so sorry!” Woojin jumped up and hurried over to the boy, for some reason Woojin could actually smell the strong scent of blood coming from Chan and it freaked him out because his sense of smell wasn’t that good before.

Chan let out a pained laugh, “Wow you got one strong punch Woojin,” He looked up at Woojin with teary eyes, but Woojin could see how he was smiling, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Don’t say sorry, I fucking punched you!”

“But I scared you awake, you only did it on reflex.”

“Chan I hurt you, I’m terrible!”

“Stop, you’re not terrible.”

“I really I am, come one, punch me back-”

“Sorry to interrupt, but where is the toilet?” Felix awkwardly rubbed his neck as the two older boys, who’d been in the middle of a pointless argument, looked at him.

Still holding his nose, Chan pointed at a door behind Woojin and Felix quickly scurried inside the room, slamming the door after him. You could hear an audible click as he locked the door.

Woojin and Chan remained in silence until Chan broke out into loud laughter and Woojin joined along after getting over his slight shock at the nice sound. The two spent a good three minutes just laughing, Woojin laughing at how dumb he’d been for thinking Chan was some evil mastermind that would murder him in his sleep.

Once they’ve calmed down again and the blood from Chan’s nose had not coated his whole hand- which looked very grumose in Woojin’s opinion- the two were now back in silence.

“You know Chan,” Woojin began, catching Chan’s attention, “I’m sorry for judging you before really getting to know you, so let’s get a new start?”

Chan smiled, his whole face lit up, “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~~


End file.
